I Lost My Heart
by CoherenciaNula
Summary: En la noche algo paso, pero sabia que una cosa era segura, esa noche... Ha perdido su corazón y solo con la ayuda de Sesshomaru podrá recuperar lo que le fue vilmente robado en un sueño ¿O era una pesadilla, Kagome?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**:Inuyasha, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta a Rumiko Takahashi. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A**: En el mismo momento en que leí la frase, me vino a la mente una posible historia pero con ello también llego la duda… ¿En quien estaría centrada la historia?

Por lo que me propuse escribiría de otra pareja que no fuera la bella e inteligente Hermione y el astuto Draco y también de otra índole, pasamos al anime con Inuyasha, ahora toca narrar la historia de la Miko y el Yokai Kagome&Sesshomaru.

Linda nota de autora ¿No? Siempre me coloca dramática, ja ja ja.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Lost My Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_On the night_

_I had a dream... or was it a nightmare?_

_But I know one thing for sure_

_That night... I lost my heart."_

.

La oscura noche se ceñía en el firmamento, mostrando un espectáculo de puntos luminosos casi diminutos, mostrando a la inmensa luna llena, mostrando la belleza natural que reinaba. La brisa de la noche me acaricia el cuerpo, hace danzar mis cabellos, mi kimono ceremonial blanco y rojo, colores de una digna Miko. Era la tranquilidad, la serenidad a mitad del bosque, en aquel claro en el que me encontraba.

No había más sonido que el de las hojas al golpear entre sí por la brisa, no había más sonido que ese, una orquesta comandada por el Dios Viento, la Diosa Naturaleza.

_Así se debe sentir el amor puro._

Sentada en la hierba, podía percibir el olor del pasto húmedo, de la tierra mojada, al extender mis brazos y mi mirada hacia el cielo, hacia la luna, tratando inútilmente de alcanzarla, de tenerla solo para mí, un ruido me alerta de que no estaba sola.

Me vi obligada a mirar en dirección a los arbustos, alguien me estaba observando, dos destellos rojizos me observan desde la oscuridad.

– Ven para acá –Le pido con dulzura, con el inmenso amor que sentía por lo que me rodeaba– Tu podrás sentir el amor si te detienes –Le aclare con un leve sonrisa.

Pude notar cómo salía de las sombras, no pude evitar sorprenderme y por igual alegrarme, a felicidad invadió mi alma al verlo frente a mí.

Ropaje totalmente en rojo, descalzo, mostrando orgulloso sus garras de manos y pies, cabellos plata que se ondeaban con la brisa al igual que mis cabellos azabaches.

– Inuyasha –Susurro con amor, mirada enternecida.

Sus ojos eran dos destellos rojos, en vez de dorados, mas no me importo. Era mi amor Inuyasha que me miraba a mí, solo a mí. Se acerco con lentitud sin apartar su mirada, se agacho frente a mí hasta quedar a mi altura, extendí mis brazos hacia él para abrazarlo y e se acerco un poco más.

Cuando cerré mis ojos al sentirlo cerca para cerrar mis brazos alrededor de él, pude sentir claramente el dolor sobre mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón, abrí los ojos con miedo e intente alejarme, pero solo me lo permitió lo suficiente para mirar su rostro.

_El pánico me invadió._

La mueca que adornaba el rostro de mi amado era sádica, una sonrisa con sed de sangre, observe mi pecho y allí, pude ver su mano escondido en mi pecho, atravesándolo. Sin una gota de sangre, sin ropa desgarrada. Volví mi mirada llena de pánico a su rostro y pude escuchar su risa, melodiosa, sádica.

– Ahora si puedo sentir tu amor, tu corazón –Al pronunciar la última palabra algo se oprimió en mi pecho, era un dolor agudo, insoportable– Te lo robare –Pronuncio con calma, o fue lo último que pude entender antes de sentir que algo se desgarraba desde el interior de mi pecho, algo que me hizo gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

Luego simplemente paro, yo caí hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad, soportando el dolor, la agonía con fuerza, por mis ojos corrieron unas pocas lágrimas hasta perderse en mi cabello. Observaba a la luna, cuando lo tuve frente a mí.

Inuyasha tenía en su mano mi corazón envuelto en un destello rojizo, que bombeaba aun, mostrando que aun funcionaba. Cerré mis ojos para tratar de normalizar mi respiración acelerada y lo escuche acercarse, más pánico.

– Inuyasha–Fue lo último que susurre, con dolor.

Todo se volvió negro, deje de sentir todo lo que me rodeaba, como si estuviera en el vacío y fue cuando escuche mi voz.

_Débil. Frágil. Rota._

– En la noche tuve un sueño ¿O era una pesadilla? Pero sé que una cosa es segura, esa noche... He perdido mi corazón.

.

– ¡DESPIERTA!

Abrió los ojos por el estruendoso grito, al hacerlo comenzó a sentir otra vez todo a su alrededor, estaba a mitad del bosque, en un claro. Se sentó y observo su uniforme escolar, paseo su mirada por las personas que le rodeaban, eran sus compañeros de viaje. Su vista se detuvo en el Hanyou frente a sí, de mirada dorada y paso...

_No sintió nada._

Todos fueron testigos de cómo su ceño se frunció y una de sus manos fue a parar a su propio pecho, inspeccionando si había algo irregular en el, sus compañeros esperaban la típica reprimenda de la chica para con el Hanyou que le había gritado para despertarla, pero esta no llego como todos esperaban.

– Inuyasha, no me grites –Fue lo que soltó la chica con total calma, captando la atención e intriga de todos. Mínimo, esperaban que ella le gritara puesto Inuyasha había partido la noche anterior, lo más seguro, a buscar a la Miko muerta dejando a la chica de lado otra vez.

– No seas estúpida, deja los juegos y partamos a buscar más fragmentos –Le ordeno a grito Inuyasha mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger las cosas de Kagome.

La exterminadora estaba por gritarle a la bestia pero se volteo a ver a a Miko, lo que encontró le inquieto, el rostro de la muchacha mostraba cierta contrariedad enmantada de frialdad. Sango se acerco con cautela en un amago de tocar a la castaña pero esta aparto la mano de Sango con cierta discreción, se levanto con lentitud y observo fríamente al peli plateado.

– Inuyasha, abajo –Susurro con lentitud, viendo la consecuencia de sus palabras sin ningún sentimiento más que el de la satisfacción. Shippo y Sango se asustaron, Miroku frunció el ceño con asombro.

– ¿Señorita Kagome, le sucede algo? –Ante la pregunta del monje Miroku, Kagome parpadeo un poco confundida consigo misma, busco apoyo en un tronco mientras sus manos las llevaba a su pecho.

– No, nada está bien –Dijo la Miko– Me lo robaron –Susurro para sí, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan al momento que apretaba con más fuerza su pecho– Me robaron el corazón.

– ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo ahora? –Comenzó Inuyasha con sus ataques verbales contra la muchacha– Si es porque lo de anoche, fui a inspeccionar los alrededores pues pude oler...

La muchacha o callo en el acto, levantando su mirada fría hacia el muchacho, soltó una risa arrogante y se acerco a él hasta tomarlo por las solapas del kimono rojo.

– Cállate imbécil, nadie cree esa basura –Escupió con una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

Todos callaron y siguieron su camino, la observaban expectantes, Shippo y Sango reflejaban el miedo por la muchacha por o que estuviera sintiendo, en cambio Miroku cargaba la intriga de lo que le sucediera a la muchacha en la noche, pero el más confundido era Inuyasha ante la actitud de la joven con él, todos a la espera de una explicación.

Un ruido los alerto, a todos excepto a Kagome que seguía con la mirada calmada y las manos en el pecho, pero solo soltó un suspiro.

– Ya sal de allí Kikyo, que raro Inuyasha no haya podido olerte –Dijo tajante, sin reflejar emoción alguna más que la confusión de su estado.

Así como la joven miko lo dijo, a lo lejos, en la rama de un árbol observaron a la muñeca de barro y huesos, rodeada de sus fieles serpientes, inmediatamente Inuyasha la llamo anhelante.

– ¿Ahora quieres mostrar confianza y poder frente a Inuyasha? Por lo general eres solo un estorbo –Le dirigió la palabra Kikyo a Kagome con cierto desprecio en su voz, la muchacha solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa altanera, lo que sorprendió a Kikyo.

– Es curioso que estés acá, buscándonos –Ignoro el comentario de la muerta, hablándole con calma– Por lo general es Inuyasha quien va en tu búsqueda cual perrito en busca de su amo perdido –Prosiguió en su explicación con la misma calma y arrogancia– Mejor di de una que quieres –Exigió con frialdad.

Silencio.

Nadie podía articular palabras, estaban asombrados, por lo dicho, por lo que no se ha dicho y por las expresiones. La confusión era algo que estaba en sus ojos, en los ojos de todos. Justo en ese momento, Kikyo lo noto, el brillo de los ojos de Kagome había desaparecido, dejando solo unos iris opacos, lo comprendió y se asusto.

– ¿Qué te quitaron? –Articulo por fin Kikyo, igual de fría que Kagome hace unos momentos.

La mencionada no se inmuto a la pregunta, respiro con calma para tomar sus cosas y comenzar a partir, no podía perder tiempo con esa muerta y los problemas amorosos del Hanyou.

– ¡Espera! ¿Qué significa todo esto? Kikyo explícate de una vez, Kagome ni se te ocurra moverte –Comenzó a gritar Inuyasha, simplemente lo ignoraron.

Debía pensar en alguna solución.

Debía pensar en quien podría ayudarla.

Pero por sobre todo... Debía recuperar su corazón.

– En un sueño o tal vez era una pesadilla, la forma de Inuyasha me arrancaba el corazón a mitad del bosque –Explico en resumen para Kikyo, ignorando a Inuyasha, necesitaba la ayuda de Kikyo– Lo más seguro, es que lo hiciera Naraku –Sabia como manejar a Kikyo, debía llamar a su curiosidad.

– ¡Kagome! –Llamo Sango angustiada, alcanzándola y deteniéndola, Kagome observo ese gesto con algo de pesar– ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto.

– Buscare quien lo solucione –Respondió tranquila y con cierta resignación– Alguien que conozca mas este mundo.

– Sesshomaru –Musito Kikyo con calma, ganado una mala mirada y gruñidos de Inuyasha al mencionar a su medo hermano, pero también una mirada de interés por parte de Kagome, una sonrisa arrogante se formo en sus labios– Posee más de 200 años y es más accesible que su madre Irasue, puede que sea de ayuda –Explica con calma.

– Ahora dime que ganas –Responde de inmediato Kagome, asombrando nuevamente a todos, Inuyasha iba a repicar pero escucha la fría y melodiosa risa de Kikyo.

– ¿Que gracia tendría el decirte mis planes contigo? –Dice antes de desaparecer.

Inuyasha salto a la rama listo para seguirla a pesar de los gritos que le diera Kagome, pero se asombro al no escuchar nada. Al voltear la vio seguir su camino sin impórtale si la seguían o no, se detuvo y volteo a verlos a todos, centrando su mirada en Kirara.

– ¿Puedes detectar a Sesshomaru cerca? –La gata se transformo y se coloca a su lado, Kagome la monta sin dificultad– Sango, usare a Kirara para ir con Sesshomaru, Kirara regresara con ustedes apenas lo encuentre –Notifico Kagome.

– ¡Un momento! ¿Para qué vas con el imbécil de Sesshomaru? –Pidió una explicación Inuyasha, totalmente alterado por la confusión en la que estaba inmerso, no lograba procesar nada de lo que sucedía.

– Cállate –Fue lo único que dijo Kagome, igual de imperturbable– Lo único bueno de esto es no sentir ese asqueroso amor enfermizo hacia ti, ni ese dolor insoportable por tu estúpida inmadurez y brutalidad constante –Ataco la chica– Adiós amigos, cuiden a Shippo por favor –Dijo con cierto cariño– A lo que encuentre lo que me robaron regresare –Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba en el lomo de Kirara.

Todos estaban asombrados, la muchacha que se acababa de ir no se parecía en nada a la que ellos conocían.

– Es tan... Rara –Logro decir Shippo– Pero sigue siendo Kagomesita... A momentos.

– Algo bueno pudo sacar de esto, así como lo dijo –Comento Sango con más tranquilidad, cargando a Shippo– No va a sufrir por lo que Inuyasha hace.

Con ese comentario, la exterminadora junto a Shippo y Miroku siguieron su camino, el monje se acerco a Sango con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y esta lo noto.

– ¿Le sucede algo su Excelencia? –Pregunta la mujer.

– No, es solo que... Los sentimientos de la señorita Kagome no fueron extraídos, no todos –Comento el monje.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto el pequeño demonio.

– Que la Señorita Kagome es la misma, solo que ahora no posee amor hacia Inuyasha y en su lugar, fueron colocados fríos y negativos sentimientos –Explico con calma, el Hanyou mencionado solo pudo gruñir antes de alejarse hacia la dirección donde anteriormente se había ido Kikyo, todos lo vieron partir.

– Espero que nunca recupere ese amor –Dijo la exterminadora como ultimo antes de seguir su camino.

.

Miró las estrellas en aquel cielo oscuro y perfecto, suspiró como hacía mucho no lo hacía, no de amor, no de cansancio, no de fastidio, sino de _derrota._ Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos de sus amigos, pidió a Kirara que la dejara en el estanque más cercano donde se despidió de ella con un abrazo.

Ella necesitaba estar sola para asimilar su derrota, por que el sentir tantas energías negativas dentro de sí era una derrota que esperaba fuera momentánea.

Se fue despojando de sus ropas poco a poco, hasta quedar totalmente desnuda para adentrarse al estanque no tan profundo como esperaba que fuera. Debía estar alerta a cualquier presencia cercana para escapar a tiempo sin ser detectada, no estaba segura si su poder espiritual siguiera en las mismas condiciones y no estaba segura de desear descubrirlo en un combate contra un Yokai sediento de sangre o poder.

Al finalizar su limpieza, escogió un colocarse una Yukata que guardaba en el bolso siempre, era ligera y totalmente blanca, le legaba por encima de la rodilla con una apertura a un lado para mejor movilidad, en los bordes del kimono se adornaba con una franja en rosa pálido, el mismo color de obi que recubría su abdomen y se tensaba en la parte de atrás con un gran lazo.

Ciertamente no deseaba pasar desapercibida, nunca podría pasar desapercibida en ese mundo, pero no quería ser reconocida como la reencarnación de Kikyo como siempre pasa cuando se dan cuenta de su extraña vestimenta escolar.

Luego de recoger su cabellera tomo la decisión, soltó otro suspiro ahora denotando su resignación y acto seguido lanzo el gran bolso al lado más profundo del estanque que si bien no se hundía profundamente, se ocultaba a la vista.

Recogió un pequeño frasco que había dejado al lado de su arco y flechas, roció un poco en los alrededores y sobre si. Guardo el frasco, tomo su arco para comenzar su camino entre el tupido bosque, Sesshomaru debía estar cerca, podía sentir sus energías demoniacas.

– Creo que estoy más sensible a as energías que me rodean –Susurro para sí luego de meditarlo– Eso explicaría por qué detecte a Kikyo con facilidad.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo escuchar claramente las risas de una pequeña, los gritos de alguien y el chapotear del rio, al salir de la maleza del bosque la observo reír y ser feliz junto a aquel Yokai de piel verde y amargado que le regañaba por el ruido causado, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando la niña termino mojando totalmente al pobre Yokai, captando así la atención de ambos.

– Uhhh, pero que bonita es –Grito emocionada la niña mientras salía del rio para acercarse a la joven que estaba a pocos metros de allí, el servidor de Sesshomaru no pudo detenerla.

– ¡Rin, no te acerques a ella! –Grito el viejo Jaken, la niña paro de inmediato a mitad de camino.

Kagome solo pudo sonreír con sinceridad, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la niña, pero no pudo llegar a ella cuando alguien se atravesó en su camino. Ante ella, el imponente TaiYokai de larga cabellera plateada y ojos ambarinos que la miraban con extrema frialdad.

– Te dije que la cuidaras, Jaken –Susurro con frialdad el demonio, asustando a Jaken y a Rin que comenzó a temblar– Miko, desaparece si no deseas morir –Advirtió con igual de frialdad a la miko que solo opto por suspirar resignada y cansada.

– Pero... –Titubeo Rin detrás de él– Amo Sesshomaru, ella es la señorita Kagome –Informo seguidamente, a lo que su amo pudo mostrar un atisbo de asombro antes de regresar a su máscara de frialdad.

– No hueles como la mujer de ese hibrido –Fue lo que exclamo antes de bajar, levemente, su guardia.

– He de informarte primero que no soy mujer de nadie, de segundo que trato de ocultar mi olor y de tercero que necesito de tu ayuda –Soltó todo sin pausa, esperando la respuesta del señor del oeste.

– ¿Por qué debería ayudarte, humana? –Frio, serio, tajante, a fin de cuentas así era él, pero igualmente era calculador y debería dar razón suficiente para que recibiera su ayuda.

– Naraku logro infiltrar sentimientos negativos en mí suplantando el puro y enfermizo amor que tenia por Inuyasha con estas energías –Trato de explicar con seriedad, pero no logro que Sesshomaru se interesara pues solo se volteo emprendiendo partida– Quiero eliminar estas energías negativas, si sigue progresando de esta manera Naraku podrá invadir mi alma y recolectar los fragmentos que le faltan –Siguió con su explicación, logrando captar la atención de Sesshomaru pues este se detuvo– Seria por fin un Yokai completo, necesito de alguien que sepa mas de este mundo –Finalizo, sentándose donde antes estaba parada.

– Tendrás que recuperar lo que te fue robado –Hablo por primera vez Jaken, ganándose la atención de los presentes, con una mirada de Sesshomaru fue suficiente para que siguiera con lo que decía– ¿Cómo te lo robaron?

– Creo que fue en un sueño, estaba en un claro disfrutando de la noche me sentía totalmente en paz, era una sensación... –Se calló, recordando todo lo que sintió en dicho sueño, deseando volverlo a sentir, pero nada paso– Indescritible, cálida, hermosa –Siguió recordando su sueño– Luego paso a ser una pesadilla cuando apareció Inuyasha, le pedí que se acercara para que lo sintiera también y nos abrazamos, yo lo abrace en realidad –De repente calla, Rin se le acerca y se sienta a su lado mientras le toma una mano, Kagome le sonríe con melancolía– Me invadió el pánico cuando el dolor en mi pecho me ataco, Inuyasha me tomo el corazón y luego de un monologo sádico me lo arranco –Al recordar esto se llena de rencor, y su ceño se frunce con odio– Quede suspendida en la nada, en la oscuridad –Finaliza perdida en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Que fue lo último que oyó? –Pregunta Jaken con seriedad, Kagome lo mira asombrada.

– ¿Cómo lo supo? –Pregunta aún estupefacta.

– Solo contésteme –Le exige.

– Me escuche a mí, aunque yo no hablaba –Contesto con calma mientras cerraba los ojos– En la noche tuve un sueño ¿O era una pesadilla? Pero sé que una cosa es segura, esa noche... He perdido mi corazón –Recita las palabras de memoria, con melancolía, Rin a su lado se asombro por dicha frase tan triste y abrazo a Kagome aunque esta no correspondió, Sesshomaru la observaba con intriga y luego volteo a ver a su sirviente que se veía decaído.

– Amo Sesshomaru, esta humana fue víctima del mismo conjuro que fue aplicado a la ama Irasue –Le indica Jaken a su amo con cierto nerviosismo. Sesshomaru guarda silencio al tiempo que cierra los ojos– Solo ella sabía que tenía y como revertirlo.

– Jaken, busca un refugio y cuida a Rin –Le ordeno con frialdad, miro a Kagome luego– Muévete, vendrás conmigo –Ordeno ahora, Kagome no dudo en acatar la orden y seguirlo.

Sería el momento de visitar a la señora de las Tierras del Oeste, Irasue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego el primer capítulo de esta nueva trama que mi desquiciada cabeza invento.

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**:Inuyasha, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Rumiko Takahashi. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** Creo que he de disculparme por el retraso, siempre me debo disculpar por el retraso.

La trama de la historia** me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Lost My Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encuentra otra vez en la mitad del bosque, en medio de un claro. La oscura noche se volvía a ceñir en el firmamento, mostrando un espectáculo de puntos luminosos casi diminutos, mostrando a la inmensa luna llena, mostrando la belleza natural que reinaba, por segunda vez mostrándose ante sí.

La brisa de la noche acaricia su cuerpo otra vez, hace danzar sus cabellos, otra vez se encuentra con el kimono ceremonial rojo y blanco, adornado por cintas que bailaban a los compas del viento. El mismo sonido de las hojas al golpear entre sí por la brisa, no había más sonido que ese, la orquesta comandada por el Dios Viento, la Diosa Naturaleza.

_Pero ya no podía sentir el amor._

No deseaba sentarse en el piso, no quería estar desprotegida como aquella vez, la claridad de la luna la iluminaba, pero ella no se confiaba de ella, las nubes pueden aparecer de la nada y dejarla en la penumbra.

Alguien la observaba desde los arbustos, lo pudo detectar con facilidad por el destello de sus dorados ojos aun estando en la penumbra del arbusto.

– Muéstrate –Ordeno firme la mujer– No volverán a jugar conmigo nunca más –Dijo ahora con cierto desdén.

El individuo se mostro ante la miko con una fría expresión y la miko se relajo, solo un poco.

– Sesshomaru –Susurro con frialdad.

Se acerco con lentitud sin apartar su mirada de la chica, pero esta vez no esperaba al invitado con los brazos extendidos y tampoco cerró los ojos al sentirlo cerca, nunca aparto su mirada del rostro del TaiYokai, más aun así...

_El pánico la invadió._

– Despierta, humana –Ordeno con una voz firme y fría, sin llegar a acercarse más de lo necesario a ella que lo veía con pánico.

Sin saber porque, cayó hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad observando con las nubes ocultaban a la Luna, encerrándola poco a poco en la penumbra, por sus ojos corrieron unas pocas lágrimas, por segunda vez.

Observaba a la luna por última vez.

– ¡Despierta! –Fue lo último que escucho de parte del TaiYokai.

Todo se volvió negro, dejo de sentir todo lo que le rodeaba, como si estuviera en el vacío.

.

– ¡Humana, despierta!

Abrió los ojos al sentir como la sacudían con fuerza, al hacerlo comenzó a sentir otra vez todo a su alrededor, estaba a mitad del bosque, en un claro. Se sentó y observo sus nuevas vestimentas blancas y rosas, paseo su mirada por los alrededores, su vista se detuvo en el Yokai frente a sí, en su mirada dorada.

– Estabas en el sueño –Le indica la miko al tiempo que tapa su rostro con ambas manos– Esto debe parar –Sentencia al tiempo que se levanta, Sesshomaru solo la observa inexpresivo.

– A este paso no llegaremos a tiempo –Dice, mientras la toma de la cintura con un brazo, ella no pone objeción y se deja llevar por el Yokai envueltos en la llamarada azulada.

Cuando toca otra vez tierra firme, se encuentran en mitad de un jardín lleno de varias clases de flores, se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una mansión tradicional y estaban en el jardín interno de la misma.

Recorrió su mirada por el lugar y se encontró frente a si a una Yokai hermosa, lo noto por su mirada dorada, sus marcas moradas en las mejillas y sus orejas, larga cabellera dorada y un hermoso kimono le daban más parecido a Sesshomaru de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Estaba frente a Irasue.

– Hijo –Saludo la fría mujer sin un ápice de expresión en su voz o en su rostro, no la culpaba ella sabía lo que era no sentir.

– Madre –Realizo una reverencia frente a su madre y esta dirigió su mirada a la joven Miko que acompañaba a su hijo.

– Hueles a Yokai, pero eres una Miko –Comento a la chica, igual de fría.

– Es la esencia que me regalo Ayame, nieta del líder de una de las tribus lobo del norte para poder ocultar mi olor de su prometido Kouga líder de otra tribu del norte y en ocasiones del propio Inuyasha–Le explico con tranquilidad, Sesshomaru enarca una ceja ante la explicación.

– Eso explica mi duda –Siguió ahora la señora del Oeste– Pero ahora dime para que me buscas.

– Jaken me comento de un conjuro que fue aplicado a usted para borrar sus sentimientos por medio de sueños.

– Pero a ti no te quitaron tus sentimientos, aunque sea no todos ¿Verdad? –Inquirió ahora la Yokai– ¿Qué fue lo que te robaron?

– El corazón –Susurro la muchacha, Irasue guardo silencio ante ello, solo la observaba– Sentimiento negativos colocaron en su lugar –Siguió ahora la joven.

– Eso es mentira –Sentencio Irasue con calma, asombrando a los presentes.

– Explícate, madre.

– ¿Ese amor puro que te robaron te causaba dolor? –Ante la afirmación de la joven miko, Irasue se acerco a ella que estaba a mitad del jardín. Sesshomaru se tenso imperceptiblemente al ver la aproximación de su madre hacia la humana a su lado– Sin un amor puro que perdone el dolor ¿Cómo se puede evitar el sentir aberración hacia lo que te causa dolor? ¿Cómo evitar que esos sentimientos negativos invadan tu alma, pequeña miko?

La Yokai le tomo la mejilla con una mano, mas su mirada fría le quitaba todo ápice de ternura que la Yokai deseaba transmitir, pero Kagome la entendió y cerró los ojos ante el frio tacto. Sesshomaru a su lado, perplejo, observó la escena.

– Entiendo –Murmuro Kagome con cierto pesar– Debo eliminar estos sentimientos yo misma, o que me regresen lo que me fue robado.

– Yo se la manera de que los sentimientos regresen, pero no lo desee aquella vez y aun no lo deseo –Le confesó Irasue a la muchacha, ella le miro otra vez– El dolor por el abandono de Inu-Taisho regresaría y con ello mi muerte –Siguió con igual frialdad cerrando por momentos sus ojos.

– Yo tampoco deseo que regrese el dolor–Dijo Kagome con tristeza.

– Tú puedes sentir dolor, pequeña Miko –Le afirmo ahora Irasue– El dolor de la pérdida lo sientes ahora, el dolor de la soledad, pero es el dolor del amor hacia el hijo de Inu-Taisho el que regresa junto con tu corazón, pero es el amor quien te dará más poder que el odio. La pureza es tu fuerza y no hay nada más puro que el amor correspondido.

– Pero mi amor no era correspondido ni lo será, aun si regresa –Sentencio ahora la Miko, ganando una fría sonrisa de Irasue.

– No puedo regresarte lo que te robaron si no lo deseas –Le informo ahora la fría Yokai– Quédense por hoy, te aseguro, pequeña miko, que no volverás a soñar o rememorar la pesadilla –Dijo misteriosa, para desaparecer entre los pasillos de la mansión, no sin antes susurrar al viento para que su hijo escuchara– Cuídala, hijo.

Sesshomaru se ubico al lado de Kagome y la tomo por el codo para guiarla a una de las habitaciones de dicha mansión. Ella lo seguía callada, sin emitir apenas sonido al caminar, le ubico una habitación y ambos se adentraron en ella, sutilmente decorada, sumamente espaciosa.

– Mi madre nunca ha sido tan accesible con nadie más que no sea conmigo –Le informo Sesshomaru a Kagome, haciendo que despejara su mente y prestara atención, mas Sesshomaru no dijo nada mas, solo se observaron.

– Ella tiene miedo –Fue lo que contesto la chica– Tiene miedo de volver a sentir.

– Tienen miedo –Corrigió Sesshomaru– No es aceptable para una Yokai como ella, es una muestra de debilidad –Sentencio con frialdad ahora– Tú, humana, eres solo una muestra más de debilidad.

Kagome lo miro con odio, en un arrebato de adrenalina se acerco a él para cachetearlo, el iba a detenerla pero todo su cuerpo se paralizo ante esencia purificadora que emanaba de la joven Miko con lo que pudo atestarle una cachetada en el rostro a Sesshomaru y sin que este pudiera responderle pues seguía paralizado.

– ¡No hables de la señora Irasue de esa manera! ¡¿Qué sabrás tú del dolor?! –Increpo alterada, mientras sus ojos se bañaban en lágrimas– ¡¿Qué sabrás tú del abandono?!

– Mi padre nos abandono, sé que es el abandono –Informo con frialdad, la chica callo mas no dejo de mirarlo con desprecio.

– Pequeño Sesshomaru, aun te falta vivir –Se burlo con crueldad la muchacha, ganándose de Sesshomaru una mirada furiosa.

El TaiYokai se libero de la energía purificadora de Kagome y la ataco, agarrándola por el cuello con una mano, comenzó a respirar erráticamente debido a la presión que ejercían en su cuello.

– No te rías de mi, humana inútil, solo eres un estorbo –Amenaza e insulta el demonio con desprecio, la joven grita con todas sus fuerzas y lograr liberar más energía purificadora lanzando al TaiYokai al otro lado de la habitación.

– Ningún demonio inmundo me volverá a insultar –Murmuro para sí, inmersa en odio, la mirada perdida en la nada y sus manos temblando levente alzadas– ¡Ningún Taisho volverá a burlarse de nosotras! –Sentencio ahora, incluyendo también a Irasue a quien defendía por igual.

Se escucha la puerta correrse y ante ellos aparece Irasue, su hijo la observa y ella solo mira inexpresiva a Kagome que no se inmuta a su presencia, ni la percibe.

– Te dije que la cuidaras –Regaña Irasue con frialdad acercándose ahora a Kagome que siente la cercanía y la mira perdida– Pequeña Miko –La llama mientras extiende sus brazos hacia ella, quien la recibe abrazándose al torso de la fría Yokai– Debes controlarte o la maldad te invadirá –Le susurra aun fría, pero para Kagome suenan tan cálidas sus palabras que mas lagrimas salen de su rostro.

– ¿No somos débiles por temer? –Susurra la pregunta Kagome, Irasue voltea su fría mirada hacia Sesshomaru que estaba detrás de ellas a una distancia prudente.

– Eso muestra que somos vulnerables, pero no que somos débiles –Le explica a Kagome con calma, mirando a su hijo– Nada mas mira como dejaste a Sesshomaru con el simple hecho de emanar tu energía espiritual –Alienta.

– No me deje sola, señora –Le suplica aun bañada en lagrimas– No me deje sola con mi temor –Suplico con más intensidad, afianzando mas su agarre hacia Irasue está en respuesta le dedico una fría sonrisa.

– Claro que no, mi pequeña miko –Le susurro al oído.

La fría Yokai se sienta recostada a la pared, Kagome se acostó apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la InuYokai, con la mano de Irasue acariciando sus negros cabellos, quedando inmediatamente dormida en el acto, seguidamente la arropa con su estola que estaba siendo usada una parte como almohada.

Sesshomaru admiraba todo fríamente, con el ceño fuerte ente fruncido, su madre le dedica por fin otra fría mirada.

– Si deseas derrotar a Naraku deberás viajar a su lado –Sentencia Irasue– Deberás protegerla y también evitar que la maldad la consuma, no propagar la maldad que ella puede poseer como lo hiciste hace un momento.

– Esa humana es inútil, no me sirve de nada –Dijo Sesshomaru tajante.

– Esta humana posee un nombre, se llama Kagome –Comenzó a decir Irasue– Puede ser de todo menos inútil y lo sabes.

– Me reúso que me acompañe.

– Entonces no me queda más alternativa que ordenártelo –Luego de esa sentencia por parte de Irasue, quedaron en silencio– No me odies, deseo lo mejor para ti y que puedas cumplir con tus metas –Le aclara con la misma frialdad que la caracteriza.

– Como ordenes, madre –Dijo al fin, mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

.

Kagome despertó sobresaltada muy temprano la mañana siguiente, entre flashes de recuerdos de su vida pero por sobre todo, entre los recuerdos de la tarde de ayer en la que se vio socorrida por Irasue.

La busco con la vista pero no la encontró, por lo que decidió salir de la habitación perfectamente arreglada (A diferencia de cómo la recordaba, que estaba totalmente desastrosa).

Un InuYokai la esperaba en la entrada, de cabellera plateada al igual que los InuYokai que conocía, con las franjas azuladas en sus mejillas y ojos dorados, Kagome le calculo unos 20 años (De los que aparentaba), la forma del rostro y el cuerpo le recordaron un poco a Kouga y hasta la forma de recogerse el cabello, aunque este vestía con un simple yukata negro.

– La ama Irasue me mando a escoltarla hasta las termas para que pueda ducharse –Dijo mientras realizaba una leve reverencia.

– Gracias –Murmuro para seguirlo– ¿Dónde se encuentra la señora?

– Ella la esperara en el comedor luego de su baño, me informaron que ayer no comió en todo el día –Respondió con seriedad– Me llamo Youko y usted es la Pequeña Miko de la ama según me dijo ¿Verdad? –Pregunto luego, la joven lo observo un rato y asintió.

– Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

.

Pronto llegaron a las termas y luego de media hora se dirigían en silencio hacia el comedor, donde se encontró con Irasue. De inmediato se acerco con una reverencia hacia ella, ignorando de pleno a Sesshomaru sentado al lado de la InuYokai. La mano de Irasue tomo la de Kagome sentándola a su lado, luego de que la Miko ingiriera algo de los alimentos dispuestos para ella, Irasue le volvió a tomar de la mano llamando su atención.

– Debemos entrenarte para que puedas controlarte –Comenzó a hablar Irasue, Kagome le prestó atención de inmediato– Te quedaras conmigo por un ciclo lunar entrenando, mientras Sesshomaru regresa con su grupo e informa a tus cercanos sobre la situación.

– 29 días –Murmura Kagome, para luego asentir con firmeza– Para hacer mejor las cosas, puedo enviar una carta a mi grupo donde explique la situación, así Sesshomaru no tendrá que hacer frente a las interrogantes de ellos –Sugiere a Irasue, sin mirar en ningún momento a Sesshomaru que ya comenzaba a impacientarse por la actitud de la Miko.

– Me parece razonable, le diré a Youko que te facilite todo para que puedas escribirles, Youko estará a tus órdenes el tiempo que dures en mi hogar, pequeña miko –Le informa Irasue con su común inexpresivo.

– Como usted desee, señora –Dice con respeto Kagome.

Sesshomaru enarca una ceja ante tanta muestra de respeto por parte de la chica, algo que él nunca había presenciado, pues siempre había sido una humana insolente cuando estaba en su presencia.

– Ya pueden retirarse, mi pequeña miko –Le hablo Irasue a Kagome y a Youko que se despidieron de ella con una reverencia, al quedar sola con su hijo le tomo la mano a su hijo y le mira fríamente– Nadie la puede comprender mejor que yo, lo que más desea es ser comprendida –Sesshomaru sigue guardando silencio– Deseo que se enamoren Kagome y Youko en el ciclo lunar que durara hospedada y entonces ella desee recuperar su corazón –Le comenta a su hijo los planes que posee.

– No lo lograras, tú no lograste olvidar a mi padre aun luego de más de 200 años ¿Qué te hace pensar que en 29 días ella olvidara a ese Hanyou? –Espeta con rudeza su hijo al tiempo que retira el contacto que tenía con su madre, ella le observa y frunce el ceño.

– Yo no te odio, Sesshomaru.

– Pero tampoco me amas –Le ataco ahora su hijo.

– Claro que te amo, eres mi hijo –Se defendió con calma.

– Tu no sientes absolutamente nada, madre –Replico furioso– Me amas por lógica, porque soy tu hijo, no porque lo sientas.

– Querer lo mejor para su hijo es una forma de amar, Sesshomaru –Explica ahora Irasue en su máscara de frialdad– ¿Preferías que muriera de dolor, tener una madre tan hundida en la depresión como para estar en la vida de su hijo día a día? –Sesshomaru a esto solo pudo guardar silencio y apartar la mirada– Fue lo mejor para ti y para mi, gracias a eso estuve contigo, gracias a eso aunque sea me tuviste a mí.

Sesshomaru reflexiono un poco y en esos momentos se lamentaba haber hablado ayer por la tarde de esa manera sobre su madre, como también el haber atacado a la humana solo por defender a su madre, lo cual es curioso, una extraña defendiendo a su madre con solo horas de conocerla. Sesshomaru atribuyo a que Kagome, a diferencia de él, si conoció realmente a su madre y su dolor.

– ¿Tú hiciste el conjuro voluntariamente? –Interrogo ahora Sesshomaru, Irasue en respuesta solo negó con la cabeza– ¿Qué paso entonces?

– Al igual que a Kagome, me atacaron en sueños pero nunca supe quien –Relato Irasue mirando la puerta por donde debería entrar Kagome– Recuerda que debes desear recuperar lo robado y yo nunca lo deseé, ni lo deseo.

– Para esa época te habías enterado que mi padre tendría un cachorro de la humana –Recordó el TaiYokai– Pudo ser la humana por temor a que le hicieras daño al cachorro.

– O tal vez tu padre con el mismo temor –Dijo mientras se levantaba y recibía a Kagome que venía con una carta en sus manos, seguida de Youko– Mi pequeña Miko, entrégale la carta a Sesshomaru que él se encargara de todo.

Kagome se acerca lentamente a Sesshomaru y le extiende la carta, mirándolo con firmeza y frialdad. Sesshomaru la mira analizándola, y toma lentamente la carta mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, lo que noto Kagome algo asombrada.

– Nos veremos en un ciclo lunar, pequeña Miko –Dice Sesshomaru con suavidad antes de desaparecer en su llamarada azulada.

Kagome se queda asombra y logra reaccionar al rato, Irasue los observo desde lejos con frialdad pero en sus ojos un brillo se hizo presente.

– Kagome, Youko se encargara de entrenarte físicamente, mientras estés acá perfeccionaras todo de ti –Notifica con tranquilidad recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kagome– Estos 29 días serán suficientes para hacer de ti una guerrera imperturbable, mi pequeña Miko –Sentencia ahora.

– Estoy a sus órdenes, señora –Dice Kagome con una leve reverencia.

.

_Esa noche perdí mi corazón,_

_La verdad es que me lo robaron en un sueño,_

_Aunque parecía una pesadilla._

_No deseo recuperarlo, es por eso que..._

_Buscare la manera de que la maldad no me consuma._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego el segundo capítulo.

Me salió en un solo día que me dedique a el... Pero como también tengo otra en proceso, debo estar turnándome y la otra no se me da tan suelta como esta.

La deseaba más larga pero creo que va bien.

Gracias por los comentarios (Lady GhostWolf, sliper-moon y Alheli), los follow's y los fav's que me dieron3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Rumiko Takahashi. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** Creo que he de disculparme por el retraso, siempre me debo disculpar por el retraso.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Lost My Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encontrar al grupo que acompañan a la pequeña Miko no iba a ser ningún problema, lo más seguro es que se encontraran en esa aldea donde sellaron al hibrido de su medio hermano. Antes de ir a realizar lo encomendado por su madre, daría un vistazo a Rin y Jaken, no paso mucho tiempo cuando los encontró en un claro del bosque donde los había dejado.

Rin se encontraba jugando en el lomo de Ah-Un mientras Jaken farfullaba recostado contra el demonio. Cuando apareció frente a sus subordinados estos se acercaron a prisa.

– Amito Sesshomaru, regreso –Exclamo Jaken con júbilo.

– Amo Sesshomaru –Grito Rin totalmente alegre, observo tras su amo y frunció el ceño confuso– ¿Dónde está la señorita Kagome?

– Mi amito por fin se logro deshacer de esa miko maleducada y falta de respeto –Gruño con alegría el demonio, recibiendo una fría mirada de Sesshomaru por lo que callo enseguida.

– Ella se encuentra con mi madre entrenando –Le comunica a Rin con frialdad, Rin realiza un gesto de sorpresa dando a entender que inocentemente entendía en cambio el gesto sorpresivo de Jaken con sus ojos como platos hizo reír por lo bajo a Rin.

– Que afortunada es esa Miko siendo acogida por la Ama Irasue, es... –Callo al no encontrar palabras para expresar su sorpresa, Sesshomaru solo asintió.

– En un ciclo lunar debemos ir a buscarla –Informo a sus sirvientes– Jaken, cuida a Rin –Dijo como siempre, fríamente. Para desaparecer entre la maleza del bosque en busca de la aldea.

En poco tiempo detecto el aroma de su medio-hermano pero este no iba con su grupo sino que estaba junto a la Miko muerta, lo supo por el olor a huesos y barro que lo acompañaba. Siguió su camino de largo, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no ser detectado por el Hanyou.

Cuando encontró al grupo de Kagome, hizo acto de presencia tensando a los presentes, excepto a la Nekomata Yokai y el zorro Yokai. Sesshomaru no supo el porqué.

– ¿Cómo está Kagomesita? –Interrogo de inmediato el joven zorrito, Sesshomaru con su máscara de frialdad alzo una ceja y le extendió una carta.

– Ella les envía esto a ustedes –Les indico Sesshomaru al tiempo que Shippo le arrebataba la carta con emoción.

– Kagomesita me envió una carta –Exclamo con alegría el zorrillo.

– Nos –Aclaro el monje arrebatándole la carta– Queda quieto que ni sabes leer –Le acuso, la joven exterminadora le golpea con su boomerang para arrebatarle la carta.

– No le hable así a Shippo su excelencia –Regaño la exterminadora, Sesshomaru estaba cada vez mas asombrado por lo peculiar del grupo de la Miko. Sin decir más palabras se comenzó a retirar– Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru-sama –Dijo lo más educada antes de ver desaparecer al Yokai entre la maleza por segunda vez. Abrió la carta y comenzó su lectura.

_Sango, Shippo y Monje Miroku_

_¡Hola! Espero se encuentren bien, yo encontré las respuestas que buscaba pero no así son las que esperaba. Tratare de resumir la situación en la que fui inmersa._

_Fui víctima de un conjuro que se efectúa a través de los sueños para arrebatarle algo a la persona, en mi caso me robaron mi corazón, me robaron el amor puro. La señora Irasue (La madre de Sesshomaru) en cambio fue despojada de todos sus sentimientos, es una excelente persona a pesar de su frialdad, me acogió en su mansión luego de darme las explicaciones._

_Lo que temía, era que los sentimientos negativos que me dominaban no me los integraron en el lugar que ocupaba mi amor, sino que son la consecuencia de que no esté el amor que perdone el sufrimiento y dolor que causo._

_También me explico que mi energía espiritual está sufriendo un cambio por que esta se alimenta de mi alma y solo podre llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para batallar contra Naraku si encuentro el amor más puro de todos, el correspondido._

_Difícil ¿Verdad? Yo se que este nunca llegara a manos de Inuyasha por lo que mi deseo de no recuperar mi corazón es lo que me impide que, en efecto, lo recupere._

_Es lo único que se pide para que se deshaga el conjuro, que se desee recuperar lo robado._

_Es por eso que la señora Irasue me entrenara para poder controlar mi energía, también me entrenaran físicamente para la batalla._

_Estoy infinitamente agradecida con ella, por todo lo que me ha facilitado en tan poco tiempo, por todo lo que me ha ayudada con su comprensión._

_Desearía poder regresar con ustedes luego del ciclo lunar, pero creo que será imposible, si la señora Irasue me pide que viaje con Sesshomaru, no dudare en acatar lo que ella me ordene, pero podría preguntar a Sesshomaru si pueden venir conmigo._

_Si creen adecuado que Inuyasha se entere no pondré objeción, confió en su juicio._

_Por favor, cuídense y cuiden mucho a mi Shippo._

_Los quiere, Kagome._

Al finalizar de leer todos se observaron entre sí.

– Yo no pienso decir nada a la bestia esa –Dice Shippo cruzado de brazos.

– Ni yo, de solo imaginar la posibilidad de viajar todos con Sesshomaru y que Inuyasha este de inmaduro me estresa –Comento ahora la exterminadora.

– En conclusión, ustedes no lo desean pero yo opino que Inuyasha debe enterarse, si se le oculta algo de esta magnitud imaginen como se pondrá –Les sugiere el monje– Además, el buscara tarde o temprano a Kagome y esta se lo dirá sin delicadeza alguna.

– Estas sugiriendo que decoremos la verdad ¿No? –Inquirió Sango con suspicacia, el monje simplemente asintió.

– A mi me da igual, con tal y no moleste a Kagome –Dijo ahora Shippo.

– Como usted lo sugiere, usted lo decora –Menciono Sango con una maliciosa sonrisa, en respuesta el monje suspira resignado.

Al caer la tarde, se ven reunidos alrededor de la fogata mientras comían lo ultimo del día, en ese momento llega Inuyasha para acompañarlos a comer, pero de inmediato se detiene en seco y frunce el ceño.

– ¿Qué hacia el mal nacido de Sesshomaru acá? –Exige con molestia, los presentes miran a Miroku e Inuyasha los imita.

– Bueno Inuyasha, el nos vino a traer noticias de la señorita Kagome –Comienza el Monje con algo de nerviosismo.

– ¡¿Por qué no vino ella?! –Interroga con molestia.

– Ella se encuentra con la madre de Sesshomaru para que la ayude con su problema, al parecer la señora Irasue fue víctima de lo mismo que la señorita Kagome –Explica con calma.

– Iré a buscarla –Notifica ahora Inuyasha.

– ¡No! –Grita el monje mientras lo detiene– La señorita Kagome ahora puede experimentar sentimientos negativos por que le quitaron el amor que sentía por usted que perdonaba todo el dolor que le causaba –Sigue en su explicación, Inuyasha tensa la mandíbula y frunce mas el ceño.

– Debo ir con ella, para que lo recupere –Dice ahora en un tono más bajo, pero igual de molesto.

– Entiende, imbécil –Hablo ahora Sango– El dolor que le causaste es lo que la tiene experimentando sentimientos negativos, Kagome puede ser devorada por la maldad –Acuso sin tacto alguno.

– Ella debe desear que se le regrese lo robado, sino la señora Irasue no puede ayudarla –Siguió el Monje Miroku.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no podre acercarme más a Kagome hasta que desee volver a amarme? Eso es estúpido –Exclamo el Hanyou.

– La señora Irasue le dijo que solo el amor correspondido la ayudaría a ser más poderosa para derrotar a Naraku –Siguió Sango con una mirada fría– Bien sabemos que tu nunca le corresponderás a Kagome y seguirás dejándola como segunda opción apenas haga presencia Kikyo –Acuso con el mismo temple– Ella ahora está siendo entrenada para controlar su energía, lárgate de su vida Inuyasha o no responderé de mis actos –Amenazo la exterminadora, tomando con rapidez sus pertenencias y a Shippo en brazos– Kirara.

Luego de que la gata se transformara, la monto y Miroku se apresuro a imitarla para partir en dirección a la aldea, dejando a Inuyasha totalmente solo.

– Discúlpeme, su excelencia –Dice Sango notablemente frustrada.

– Tranquila Sanguito, nada de lo que dijiste es mentira –Calmo Shippo mientras le abrazaba.

– Cierto, Inuyasha al parecer nunca dejara de hacer sufrir a la señorita Kagome con su egoísmo –Lamento Miroku.

– No saben cuánto deseo que Irasue le pida que viaje con Sesshomaru –Dijo Sango entre dientes con notable tensión.

.

Un estruendoso grito de alegría, lleno de euforia, retumbo en mitad del bosque espantando a una que otra ave de su refugio.

– Buscaremos a la señorita Kagome ¿Verdad, amo Sesshomaru? –Pregunto con emoción la niña que había gritado hace unos momentos– Ya ha pasado los días que usted dijo, Jaken me lo dijo –Dijo ahora.

– ¡Que niña mas insolente! –Regaño Jaken ahora, pero una fría mirada lo hizo callar, como siempre.

– Ya casi llegamos a casa de mi madre –Contesto con frialdad.

– ¡La ama Irasue! –Exclamo otra vez con alegría– Volveré a ver a la ama Irasue, volveré a ver a la ama Irasue –Canturreo la niña con entusiasmo, Jaken solo pudo suspirar resignada no encontrando el momento para llegar y alejarse del escando.

A menos de media hora, se vieron frente a las puertas del hogar de la madre de Sesshomaru, siendo recibidos personalmente por Kagome que al verlos una sonrisa amable adorno su perfilado rostro que tenía una máscara de serenidad.

Sesshomaru tuvo poco tiempo para detallarla, pero le fue suficiente.

Su cabello ahora recogido en una coleta alta solo dejando dos leves mechones a los lados, pudo apreciar ahora su nuevo vestuario, cortesía de su madre supuso, predominando el blanco en la tela del corto Kimono que apenas alcanzo para cubrir la mitad del muslo con el corte en V en el lado derecho para mejor movilidad y dicha pierna estaba vendada de por debajo de la rodilla hasta arriba perdiéndose dentro del Kimono.

El Obi en azul y bordes morados apretando su abdomen, el lazo que cubría la mitad baja de la espalda era morado, el lado derecho del liviano kimono estaba sin manga aunque el borde del mismo era en color morado y dicho brazo estaba completamente vendado incluyendo la mano, el izquierdo en cambio poseía una manga larga y con exceso de tela al final, igualmente con bordes morados como en las solapas del kimono que dejaban ver un sutil escote.

Toda ella llamaba a la tentación, pudo notar como estaba levemente maquillada en los ojos y los labios al igual que su madre, pero con tonalidades más leves y suaves. Todo lo aniñado e infantil de su imagen había desaparecido, dando paso a una Kagome de apariencia más madura y elegante, pero por sobre todo tentadora, hasta para él.

Rin corrió alegre hasta los brazos de la tentadora mujer que la espero con un abrazo.

– Se ve hermosa señorita Kagome –Alago la niña entre sus brazos, Kagome ríe por lo bajo sin perturbar su serenidad y se incorpora tomando de la mano a Rin.

– Gracias, Rin –Dice con dulzura– Hola Jaken, Sesshomaru, la señora los espera –Les informa haciendo gala de su elegancia, se adentra en la mansión en compañía de Rin.

– Me asombra el respeto que muestra la humana –Le comenta Jaken a su amo, el cual ignora el comentario y sigue a la Miko.

Entre los pasillos, Rin iba comentando a Kagome lo que habían hecho hasta que vinieran a buscarla, la Miko la escuchaba con atención y de vez en cuando asentía mostrando una amable sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, Sesshomaru noto un cambio en la Miko pero estaba seguro que algo le diría su madre al respecto.

Cuando llegaron a una gran habitación que se usaba antiguamente para las reuniones de guerra, allí era donde los esperaba Irasue sentada al centro del salón.

– Rin, que alegría volver a verte –Comento la Yokai con una sonrisa sincera, Jaken y Sesshomaru se congelaron– A ti también hijo, Jaken –Siguió de la misma manera, Rin salió corriendo para sentarse frente a la mujer y sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

– A Rin también le alegra volverla a ver, esta tan hermosa como la recordaba –Dice Rin con felicidad, Kagome desde una esquina los miraba con serenidad y pudo apreciar la expresión de los Yokai que estaban a su lado así que decidió intervenir.

– Rin, acompáñame –Exigió suavemente con una amable sonrisa y la misma expresión serena, la niña obedeció de inmediato y le tomo de la mano– Señora...

– Ya te dije que no me dijeras señora mi pequeña, dime Irasue o practiquemos con Oka-San –Dijo con diversión la mujer, Kagome eleva un lado de su boca en una mueca que busca ser una sonrisa y rueda los ojos.

– Llevare a Rin a los jardines, 'Señora' –Rebate antes de partir escuchando el bufido de la mujer a sus espaldas, dejando a los tres Yokai solos.

– Volvieron tus sentimientos –Afirmo Sesshomaru con asombro tomando asiento a un lado de su madre, detrás de él se ubico Jaken.

– No, amo Sesshomaru –Contradijo con respeto Jaken.

– Jaken tiene razón, esto que siento ahora es por Kagome –Le informo Irasue– Encontró la manera de traspasar sentimientos.

– ¿Y lo permitiste? –Interrogo Sesshomaru con duda.

– Kagome me concedió su alegría sin que yo lo supiera y cuando busque la manera de regresarlo me dijo "Solo puedo tener lo que deseo y yo deseo su alegría por sobre la mía" –Recordó ahora la TaiYokai– Juro, que si pudiera llorar, en ese momento lo hubiera hecho.

– Por eso es que ella ahora solo muestra serenidad, amabilidad y cariño –Concluyo Sesshomaru.

– Pero no volverá a sentir alegría hasta que ella me lo quite –Continuo ahora Irasue– Busque mucho para que le regresaran este sentimiento, pero solo ella sabe como lo hizo.

– Esa humana es... –Jaken callo, porque no encontraba palabras– Impredecible.

– Ni que lo digas –Inquirió Irasue con cierto pesar– Me dio un sentimiento que trae consigo muchos más, olvidaba lo que era hacer una buena broma, tengo 2 semanas con este sentimiento y le he jugado bromas a todos mis sirvientes mi cómplice siempre es mi pequeña miko y Youko –Dijo con burla la mujer, Sesshomaru aun no se acostumbraba a esa imagen de la mujer vivaz y... Alegre.

– ¿Madre, el entrenamiento de la Miko dio frutos? –Pregunto ahora, tratando de regresar un poco de seriedad a su madre.

– Claro que dio frutos, personalmente entrene su control y luego de que se despojara de la alegría, al ser la mujer más serena del planeta se fortaleció el doble –Explico ahora con seriedad– Youko la entreno en batalla, es toda una guerrera pero lamentablemente no se enamoraron –Dijo lo ultimo con algo de picardía, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

– Se me hace extraño verte... Expresar de esta manera tan... Espontanea –Aplico cuidadosamente las palabras para no insultar a su madre, ella solo pudo reír abiertamente.

– La única que se logro acostumbrar rápido fue mi pequeña miko, pero es que con esa exasperante serenidad ¿Quién no? Pero debo comentarte de algo que me aqueja –Dijo Irasue volviendo otra vez a su fría y seria expresión– Presiento que el amor de Kagome no fue robado, sino que se perdió dentro de su alma o puede que este sellado –Explico ahora con la misma seriedad, Sesshomaru frunció más el cejo.

– ¿El amor enfermizo hacia ese hibrido? –Exclamo Sesshomaru con desdén– ¿Ella lo sabe?

– No se lo he comentado, pero no sabes lo frustrante que seria para ella que ese amor regresara y que ella no pueda sentir la alegría de amar.

– En ese caso debemos hacer que siga como está –Sentencio Sesshomaru, Irasue alzo una ceja con burla.

– Das por hecho que ese amor pertenece solo al hijo de Inu-Taisho –Dijo ahora la señora de las tierras– Puede que cuando el corazón de Kagome regrese pertenezca a alguien más –Indico ahora con malicia, Sesshomaru enarca una ceja escéptico.

– ¿Le encontraste quien la tome como hembra? –Interrogo con cierta reticencia, Irasue por respuesta rueda los ojos.

– Estos machos solo piensan en lo que tomaran para ellos –Exclamo exasperada para luego rodar los ojos– Puede que con la interacción con 'alguien más' –Hizo énfasis en ello– Logre llegar al corazón perdido o sellado de Kagome votando de allí a Inuyasha –Trato de explicar con calma.

– Entonces esperemos que este si le corresponda –Dijo para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación, Irasue suspira resignada y mira a Jaken que había guardado silencio.

– Tú si entendiste ¿Verdad? –Le pregunta, por lo que Jaken asiente en silencio– Pues te encomiendo que se acerquen e interactúen cuando comience otra vez su viaje –Ordeno.

– Como usted mande, ama Irasue pero dígame ¿Cree que al amito le interese la Miko? –Pregunto con notable confusión.

– Claro que si, solo que es un imbécil que no lo nota ¿O me dirás que cualquier humana o Yokai lo logra alterar como lo hace mi pequeña miko? –Interrogo ahora ella con una maliciosa sonrisa, haciendo reflexionar al Yokai de tez verde.

– Tiene razón, ama.

.

Kagome observaba a Rin jugar con las mariposas que rodeaban siempre a las flores que adornaban el jardín de Irasue, estaba sentada en una banca al lado del estanque a una distancia prudente de Rin. No podía fiarse de la agilidad de Rin para huir de cualquier ataque sorpresivo de los Yokai que rodeaban el jardín de su Señora.

Sintió una presencia a su espalda y volteo su vista, encontrándose la mirada dorada de Sesshomaru que la miraba intensamente, pero sin causarle alteración alguna más que un leve cosquilleo en la zona baja de su vientre.

Dicho cosquilleo la hizo fruncir por segundos el ceño, pero regresando a su máscara de serenidad evito la mirada del TaiYokai y la volvió a posar en Rin que seguía Jugando.

– Gracias –Escucho el susurro que salió de los labios de Sesshomaru.

Su mente no lo acepto tan fácil, estaba desconcertada por ello y quedo sin palabras. Sabía que no obtendría más que eso por parte de él así que solo asintió levemente sin inmutar su expresión, ocultando su sobresalto.

– Partiremos mañana, Rin se quedara con mi madre haciéndole compañía –Explico brevemente el Yokai mientras se colocaba a un lado de la banca e imitaba a la miko observando a Rin.

– Me parece bien, mi señora necesita la alegría de Rin para que vuelva a desear sentir plenamente –Dijo ahora Kagome con calma, Sesshomaru la miro sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir– Deseo que mi señora Irasue pueda sentir plenamente sin miedo, para que pueda ser feliz, esto es solo un poco de lo que puede tener y le gusta –Explico con la misma serenidad.

– ¿Qué pasa con el dolor? –Interrogo ahora Sesshomaru.

– Cuando la alegría y la felicidad es tanta, el dolor deja de importar solo que ella no lo sabe por qué hasta ahora ella solo conoce la felicidad de tenerte con ella y el miedo de decepcionarte –Explica ahora aun con su mirada sobre Rin– Mi señora no le teme al dolor del abandono, le teme a decepcionarte con su debilidad.

– Ella es todo lo que tengo –Confeso sin saber la razón, Kagome le dirigió una mirada pero él no la aparto de Rin– Quiero que sea feliz –Siguió sin mirarla, Kagome en respuesta sonríe tiernamente y vuelve a mirar a Rin.

– Ella será feliz, yo me asegurare de ello.

– ¿Y tú, podrás ser feliz? –Inquirió ahora el TaiYokai.

– Como le dije a mi señora, mi felicidad es que ella lo sea.

– ¿Y si la de ella es que tu lo seas? –Pregunto ahora con seriedad, Kagome guarda silencio.

– Mi felicidad es imposible, estoy condenada al dolor de no ser correspondida por quien amaba –Dice mirándolo, mostrando el dolor en sus ojos mas los cierra cortando el contacto– Cuando la señora recupere sus sentimiento mi alegría regresara mas no así mi corazón –Confeso mientras se acercaba a Rin para jugar con ella, Sesshomaru ahora se quedo vigilándolas a distancia, observándola a distancia.

.

– No me alegra para nada que te vayas tan pronto –Confeso la Yokai, dueña de las tierras del oeste mientras deshacía el abrazo en el que estaba con Kagome– Pero sé que debes hacerlo por lo que te concederé un obsequio –Agrego con alegría.

Se encontraban en las puertas de la Misión, Youko, Irasue y Rin se estaban despidiendo de Sesshomaru, Jaken y Kagome quien ahora tomaba las riendas de Ah-Un. Kagome vestía como la había encontrado Sesshomaru ayer, pero ahora poseía una especie de armadura que tapaba su pecho y se sostenía con el Obi.

Todos observaron expectantes como de entre su estola saco una bola pequeña del mismo pelaje de su estola, la coloco frente a su rostro y soplo levemente para colocarla en el suelo luego.

La bola de pelaje se comenzó a mover, y con un ruido de una explosión leve se convirtió en un cachorrito pequeño de dos colas y ojos dorados. Kagome lo observo asombrada y se acerco para cargarlo, el cachorro la olfateo con lo que emitió un leve ladrido y comenzar a lamer la cara de la Miko quien sonreía con dulzura.

– Es una especie de InuYokai, se transformara en un gran perro Yokai cuando se lo pidas o cuando te sienta en peligro –Le informo Irasue– El te defenderá con su vida.

– Gracias mi señora, pero no deseo que nadie muera por mi –Le respondió con suavidad y una leve sonrisa aun con el cachorro en sus brazos, Sesshomaru lo observo de reojo.

– Sesshomaru, cuida de mi pequeña miko y Jaken, ya sabes que hacer –Se dirigió ahora a los Yokai ignorando el comentario de Kagome quien solo blanqueo los ojos.

– Te llamaras Iki –Le dice Kagome al cachorro entre sus brazos, Sesshomaru ahora la observa y una imperceptible sonrisa se forma en sus labios mientras se da la vuelta para partir, seguido de sus compañeros de viaje.

Iki ladraba con alegría ante las caricias de Kagome que ahora caminaba detrás de Sesshomaru quien iba al frente y tras de ellos estaba Jaken que luchaba con Ah-Un para que siguiera el paso.

– No puedo esperar para ver como se desarrollara esa historia –Murmura Irasue viendo partir a dos de sus seres más queridos, una risa a su lado llamo su atención, llevando su vista a la niña a su lado que aun mecía su mano en forma de despedida, estaba segura que esa niña también se ganaría su cariño.

.

_Ahora encontré la manera de manejar mis sentimientos y mantener a la maldad bajo control. Pero una duda me carcome por la noche, la intensidad de su mirada causo un cosquilleo en mi vientre y no encontré razón alguna para ello..._

_¿Qué tipo de sentimiento es este?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego.

Espero que vaya por buen camino, nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por los comentarios, los follow's y los fav's que me dieron3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer**:Inuyasha, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Rumiko Takahashi. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** Mis bellas cordales han sido extraídas y no he podido dedicarme mucho a mis historias pero regreso rápido con otra actualización.

Además de eso, note que no estoy siendo tan detallista con este Fic como con el otro, así que es hora de ponerle más ganas (Detalle) a este \0/

Además, debo aclarar que si, el kimono de Kagome se parece al de Jakotsu, solo este Kimono se ajusta a la figura de Kagome con el obi grueso, marcando así su silueta, además de que es descubierto en un brazo y la armadura esta por dentro del obi pero se puede apreciar sobre sus pechos.

La trama de la historia** me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Lost My Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron dos días desde que se alejaron de la mansión de Irasue, recorriendo bosques que parecían no tener fin, para el Yokai verde tanto el viaje como el bosque se le hacía totalmente interminable en compañía de su amado pero igualmente callado Amo y la serena Miko los cuales solo intercambiaban las palabras exactas para comunicarse, ni más ni menos.

El sirviente recordó lo encomendado por Irasue y lamento el haberse quedado en esa habitación con la señora ama y sus desbordante alegría llena de artimañas.

Escucho como la Miko jugueteaba un poco con su cachorro de Inu Mononoke el cual parecía alegre de recibir la atención dulcificada de su dueña.

Se encontraban detenidos en un claro del bosque para comer un poco y seguir su viaje, Jaken era quien preparaba los pescados que gentilmente Kagome había recolectado de un rio cercano con ayuda de su arco junto a su cachorro. Sesshomaru los observaba desde lo alto de árbol.

– Miko –Llamo Sesshomaru con su típica seriedad, haciendo sobresaltar a su sirviente y llamando la atención del Mononoke.

– ¿Qué paso, Sesshomaru? –Pregunta con tranquilidad mirando al susodicho.

– ¿A dónde te vas a dirigir ahora? –Pregunto Sesshomaru igual de serio, con cierta expectativa sobre lo que la Miko responderá, ella solo guardo un poco de silencio y sonríe con serenidad.

– A lo inevitable, Sesshomaru –Le responde para luego dirigir una leve sonrisa de lado– Iremos a visitar a mi grupo –Aclara ante la expresión curiosa de Jaken y la ceja alzada de Sesshomaru.

– Visita –Repite el TaiYokai– ¿Debo de entender con eso que viajaras conmigo? –Comenta con cierta despreocupación, en respuesta Kagome solo asiente y vuelve a sonreír con serenidad, expresión que ciertamente estaba exasperando al Yokai.

– Ellos desbordan emociones, por lo general no siempre son buenas emociones cuando se está en compañía de Inuyasha y no puedo darme el lujo de un desborde emocional –Explico calmada mirando a Sesshomaru para luego pasar su mirada a su cachorro quien la miraba confuso.

– En ese caso alístate, estamos a media hora de encontrarnos con tu grupo –Informo fríamente Sesshomaru– A menos de 15 minutos de encontrarnos con el hibrido –Agrego despectivo, Kagome le mira serenamente y sonríe de lado arrogante.

– Procura no crear una batalla –Le dice Kagome a Sesshomaru con cierta burla pero logrando una matadora mirada por parte de Sesshomaru.

– A mi no me das ordenes –Escupió con enojo, Jaken en medio trago pesadamente y se asusto al ver la sonrisa arrogante y expresión serena de Kagome no cambiaba ni un ápice– Llego mas rápido.

Luego de ese susurro casi imperceptible, de entre los matorrales salió rápidamente un destello rojo y plata en dirección a donde se encontraba sentada Kagome, esta no había apartado la mirada de Sesshomaru aun con Iki en sus brazos que tenía todo su pelaje erizado mientras gruñía al destello rojo.

– ¡Kagome! –Se escucho el grito inconfundible de Inuyasha quien pretendía abrazar a Kagome bajo la molesta mirada de Sesshomaru, pero este contacto nunca llego.

Una barrera de energía se hizo presente entre Kagome e Inuyasha, impidiéndole a este acercarse y a su vez enviándolo despedido contra un árbol realizando un estruendoso sonido.

Kagome dejo de mirar a Sesshomaru para pasar su mirada a Inuyasha, su expresión no había cambiado en ningún momento.

– ¡¿Qué hiciste, Sesshomaru?! Ese es un campo de energía demoniaca – Exclamo airado el Hanyou cuando se hubo levantado, gruñía a su hermano quien solo le miraba con molestia, Kagome en cambio blanqueo los ojos.

– Cállate Inuyasha, fue mi cachorro quien creó el campo de energía –Explico algo exasperada la Miko, Jaken la miro con los ojos como plato al ver a la Miko exasperadamente serena un poco... Exasperada.

– ¿Tu cachorro? –Balbuceo Inuyasha muy confundido, Kagome volvió a rodar los ojos y señalo al Mononoke frente a ella que no bajaba la guardia, Sesshomaru en cambio miraba al cachorro con una sonrisa de lado.

Justo en ese momento hicieron acto de presencia los demás amigos de Kagome pero esta, como cuando despertó del sueño por primera vez, no sintió absolutamente nada al verlos.

La alegría de ver a los seres queridos se había ido y ella al notar eso no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y sonreír con ironía, Sesshomaru también noto ese cambio y salto para posicionarse a su lado.

El rugido que Kirara le dedico a Iki la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y ver como los ojos de su cachorro se tornaban rojos le asusto.

– Iki, ven –Llamo Kagome con dulzura.

El al sonido de la voz de su dueña se volteo a mirarla y luego salto a su regazo, ella inmediatamente se levanta con Iki en brazos para dejar que sus amigos se acercaran, en ese momento Iki salta a los brazos de Sesshomaru que tras un bufido lo coloca en su hombro para que se recostara en su estola.

La primera en acercarse fue Sango que abrazo a su amiga y con ella Shippo, seguidos de Miroku, luego de esos saludos Inuyasha iba a acercarse pero el pequeño Inu se bajo del hombro de Sesshomaru con un salto para interponerse entre Kagome e Inuyasha, este al ver a la pequeña bestia frunció el ceño.

– Dile al cachorro sarnoso que se quite –Advirtió en gruñidos Inuyasha a Kagome, está en respuesta arqueo una ceja y lo ignoro, tomando a su cachorro en brazos para ir junto a Sesshomaru– ¡Kagome, te estoy hablando!

– No sé si lo notaste hibrido pero te está ignorando –Soltó con burla maliciosa Jaken.

– Señorita Kagome, explíquenos ahora como se encuentra –Pidió el monje ignorando las replicas del Hanyou para acercarse a Kagome.

– Luego de concederle mi alegría a la señora Irasue mucho mejor, por lo que estoy la mayor parte del tiempo gozando de serenidad –Dijo restándole la importancia que todos sus compañeros le dieron a la primera frase.

– ¡¿Te quitaron la alegría?! –Salto furibundo otra vez el Hanyou– Sabia que esa desgraciada de Irasue planeaba algo –Acuso seguidamente.

La expresión de Sesshomaru se muto totalmente con enojo a la mención de su madre pero fue la energía purificadora de Kagome lo que lo inmovilizo e imagino que por igual al Hanyou, vio de reojo a Kagome y su expresión era una máscara de frialdad y no pudo evitar recordarle a su madre cuando fue privada de todo sentimiento.

– Eres un maldito inmaduro –Escupió la Miko con voz helada y mirada imperturbable.

Lamentablemente no eran los únicos Yokai en el lugar y esto también afectaba a los más débiles, Kirara, Shippo, Jaken e Iki respiraban con dificultad y notable cansancio. Ah-Un estaban solo paralizados al encontrarse más alejados.

– Kagome, detente –Pidió el monje Miroku al notarlo de inmediato mientras cargaba a Shippo y Sango tomaba a Kirara.

Kagome asustada miro a su cachorro e inmediatamente respiro profundamente, calmando sus emociones y atrayendo de nuevo su energía purificadora, abrazo con fuerza a Iki, este en respuesta le pasaba con debilidad la legua por el rostro a su alcance.

– Kagome, andando –Ordeno Sesshomaru con frialdad tomando a Jaken del Obi al encontrarlo mareado, luego le dedica una mirada asesina a Inuyasha que estaba estupefacto– Tu impertinencia e inmadurez terminara matándolos a todos –Escupió con frialdad, miro a Kagome que estaba ya de camino hacia Ah-Un con la mirada baja– Terminara matándola a ella –Termino en un susurro con cierto y muy leve pesar.

Todos miraron en silencio como Kagome se montaba en Ah-Un con un debilitado Iki en brazos y Jaken tras de ella postrado en la silla de montar como saco de papas, llevando las riendas de Ah-Un estaba Sesshomaru.

– Ella no volverá con nosotros –Susurro Sango al percatarse de que no podían estar cerca de su amiga más– ¡Oh, Kami! –Se lamento tapando su rostro con las manos.

– Es lo mejor para todos, Sango –Trato de consolarla el monje con un abrazo.

– Ella no se puede alejar así de mi –Murmuro el Hanyou aun sin creerlo– Yo jure protegerla, ella juro estar siempre a mi lado –Exclamo comenzando a alterarse.

Dio un paso hacia adelante pero en su camino estaba Shippo quien le dirigió una fría mirada para luego desviarla.

– Buen trabajo el que hiciste –Ironizo el Kitsune– Ya madura, Inuyasha.

Shippo miraba firme el lugar por donde partía su adorada Kagome aunque estuviera débil y fueran cosas de adultos, él sabia que el lugar de Kagome no estaba junto a ellos.

Tras estas palabras, todos miraron perplejos a Shippo que seguía en su posición, se acerco a los pescados que había dejado Kagome y comenzó a comerlos.

– No se ustedes, pero yo iré a la aldea de la anciana Kaede –Informo el infante, todos seguían perplejos por lo acontecido, Kirara camino hacia Shippo y se sentó a su lado para emitir un leve maullido– Así que me acompañas, gracias.

.

Estaban sumidos en un silencio que a Kagome se le hizo incomodo por primera vez en dos días, pensó por un momento que así se debería sentir Jaken estos días, se dedicaría de ahora en adelante a entablar mas conversaciones con él, y sus pensamientos de inmediato se desviaron de lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

Kagome ahora llevo sus pensamientos a su bello cachorro, tenia curiosidad por lo que este podía hacer y tuvo miedo al recordar que Irasue le había dicho que daría la vida por ella. Debía entrenarlo para que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz de vencer cualquier cosa, como también para seguir ordenes aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, aunque no le importaba que le alejara a la peste.

– Jaken –Llamo suavemente la Miko, este detrás de ella murmuro algo inteligible y ella siguió– ¿Cómo fue que la señora Irasue creó a Iki? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

– Bueno, la verdad es que todo InuYokai con estola puede crear este tipo de Mononoke a partir de una parte de su estola –Explico con calma, demostrando su dominio en el tema con una mirada suficiente.

– Son algo así como sus extensiones entonces –Afirmo la chica ahora, Jaken dudo un poco antes de asentir con duda.

– Podría decirse, aunque son totalmente independientes solo seguirán órdenes y protegerán a sus amos –Siguió con su explicación detallada– Ellos saben para quien fueron creados.

– Ósea que Sesshomaru puede crear una pareja para Iki –Bromeo con una serena sonrisa, Sesshomaru ante lo dicho solo la miro de reojo sin inmutarse, Jaken bufo indignado por lo dicho– Era un broma, Jaken –Aclaro con calma y una mirada serena hacia su cachorro que dormía tranquilamente en su regazo– ¿Qué más puede hacer Iki?

– Ya viste el campo de energía y viste que su lado Yokai a punto de explotar –Enumero Jaken recordando mentalmente las demás habilidades– Como es un cachorro no tomara una forma Yako muy grande, cuando mucho del tamaño de Ah-Un pero puede llegar a ser del tamaño de un InuYokai adulto en su forma original –Le explica con calma.

– ¿También tomara la forma de un InuYokai transformado? –Pregunto ahora con calma recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Jaken.

– Puede que tome un aspecto como el del amo Sesshomaru al ser macho, una hembra sería tan grande pero aun así seria inmensa –Siguió explicando Jaken notablemente ensimismado en el tema, Kagome al notarlo sonríe con calma.

– ¿Ósea que también escupe acido? –Interrogo para que siguiera.

– Tanto en saliva como en garras, es un guardián formidable –Dijo con notable orgullo por sus amos y lo que estos crean.

– Mmm, gracias por la información Jaken –Agradece con una leve sonrisa y lleva su atención a Sesshomaru que seguía conduciendo las riendas de Ah-Un– ¿Sesshomaru, me permites darme un baño cuando puedas encontrar unas termas?

– Molestas, Miko –Murmuro el frio Yokai, Kagome lo miro interrogante para luego dedicarle una mirada a Jaken.

– ¿Eso es un sí? –Pregunto la Miko con falsa inocencia a Jaken quien solo opto por cerrar los ojos con nerviosismo.

– Si sigues hablando no tocaras unas termas en mucho tiempo –Amenazo con su inexpresiva voz pero con una leve sonrisa de lado, Kagome al notarlo sonríe ampliamente con la misma calma y guardo silencio.

Jaken al observar dicha interacción se puso a analizar la situación y luego se dispuso a maquinar cual sería su primer movimiento para que el acercamiento se dé. Concluyo que el primer paso sería el lograr un encuentro en la intimidad y dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle este a la llegada de los susodichos vería si fuera conveniente su futura supervisión en los encuentros privados que se darían, porque de que lograba lo que se le ordeno, lo lograba.

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba el Yokai que no noto cuando Sesshomaru le indico a Kagome donde se encontraban las termas donde esta tomaría un baño, inmediatamente al notarlo y también percibir que la Miko dejo a su cachorro dormido pensó que sería el mejor momento.

– Amito, debería vigilarla recuerde que lleva los fragmentos de la perla –Dijo el sirviente a su amo, pero al ver que este solo le ignoro supuso convenientemente que él podía detectar a cualquiera que se acercara a las termas– Y no sabemos si el hibrido de Inuyasha la siguió –Agrego y se felicito internamente al ver que su amo reacciono enviándole una fría mirada.

– Cuida al cachorro –Ordeno fríamente el TaiYokai mientras se adentraba en los arbustos por donde se había ido la Miko, el sirviente comenzó su festejo personal y silencioso al tiempo que se acercaba a Ah-Un donde estaba el cachorro que se despertó y lo miro dudoso.

– Cachorro, debes alegrarte y felicitarme –Le hablo a Iki con felicidad, Iki seguía con su expresión confusa– Solo alégrate, tu dueña es de interés para mi amo Sesshomaru –Dijo ahora más calmado y con pose seria, el cachorro ante esto ladro alegremente y movía su peluda cola con emoción.

.

– Uh, esto es lo mejor que puede existir –Decía la Miko con satisfacción mientras se adentraba lentamente en las aguas de las aguas termales.

La miko se encontraba totalmente desnuda, no tenía ganas de mojar el Kimono blanco que tenia debajo de su vestimenta así que no lo uso, tardaría mucho en secar. Fijo su vista en una pequeña cascada que poseía el lugar y se acerco caminando hasta que fue lo suficientemente hondo para seguir nadando, la cascada se desembocaba una parte directamente en el agua y otra en una piedra que sobresalía.

Nado hasta quedar bajo la cascada, en la parte que caía en la terma y una sonrisa calmada se instalo en su rostro, se acerco a la roca y allí se sentó a cepillarse el cabello con las manos y con ayuda del agua que caía de la cascada. Luego de un rato se movió a la parte de la roca donde no caía agua y sonríe serenamente, se sentía una exhibicionista allí pero era lo que más cercano que podía tener a la alegría, una satisfacción al sentirse plena y libre.

Escucho un ruido en dirección donde estaban sus cosas y se regaño mentalmente al no estar pendiente de lo que le rodeaba, topo con sus brazos sus senos y solo volteo la mirada dando la espalda, frunció el ceño pero se congelo cuando vio que era Sesshomaru quien la miraba intensamente, recorriendo con la mirada todo su cuerpo expuesto.

El cosquilleo en su vientre que no sabía identificar volvió a hacerse presente con más intensidad ante la mirada profunda de esos ojos ámbar y por instinto una de su manos bajo hasta su vientre en busca de calmarlo, este movimiento fue captado por Sesshomaru que la miro más intensamente.

Kagome no estuvo consiente de la rapidez con la que Sesshomaru salto para quedar parado a un lado de ella en la roca, sus miradas chocaron por segunda vez y el cosquilleo se intensifico.

– Sesshomaru –Jadeo sin controlar su propia voz, lo que la asombro más y presiono con más fuerza su vientre.

– ¿Quieres que se detenga, Kagome? –Pregunto Sesshomaru lentamente.

Kagome no supo identificar el sentimiento que la invadió al escucharlo decir su nombre con esa voz tan ronca y profunda, al no encontrar su propia voz solo pudo asentir lentamente, Sesshomaru en cambio emitió una sonrisa llena de deseo, deseo que la Miko no pudo detectar, atribuyo arrogancia en esa sonrisa.

– Deberás hacer exactamente lo que yo diga –Siguió Sesshomaru con su voz ronca y sedosa sin quitar su sonrisa, obteniendo otro asentimiento como respuesta– Quita tus manos de tu cuerpo –Ordeno ahora Sesshomaru, Kagome se asombro y con cierta duda las retiro colocándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo sobre la roca, el cosquilleo se extendió hasta su intimidad y un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas– Te tocare –Informo ahora, Kagome dudo un momento antes de volver a asentir, pensando que tocaría algún punto en su vientre para que ese cosquilleo desapareciera.

Se sobresalto al sentir la fría mano del Yokai en su rodilla, acariciando apenas esa zona, el contacto frio con su piel caliente la obligo a cerrar en puños sus manos para evitar soltar otro jadeo sintiendo como se tensaba completamente.

– ¿No te opondrás? –Pregunto ahora el Yokai con una sonrisa maliciosa que sorprendió a Kagome y las dudas volvieron a acudir a su mente– Se hará más intenso –Dijo ahora refiriéndose al cosquilleo– Pero se irá cuando termine –Afirmo con seguridad ahora.

Kagome no dejo de dudar y su respiración se volvió entre cortada, pero solo asintió deseando que su sentir se extinguiera. Ese cosquilleo le recordaba vagamente al que sentía cuando tenía contacto con la piel del Hanyou y ese era un recuerdo que le desagradaba, pues se lo atribuía al amor que sentía aunque actualmente sea imposible para ella sentir ese amor.

Otra sonrisa se instalo en el rostro de Sesshomaru cautivando a Kagome, alejándola de sus pensamientos desagradables. La mano de Sesshomaru comenzó a subir por las piernas de Kagome tocándolas superficialmente, apenas con un roce despreocupado que estaba volviendo loca a Kagome de incertidumbre.

Sesshomaru era un Yokai con muchos conocimientos, Sesshomaru sabia como hacer que se detuviera, debía confiar en que hacia lo correcto, era el hijo de su señora.

Cuando Sesshomaru estaba cerca de la intimidad de Kagome esta se sobresalto sin lograr entender, pero la mano del Yokai pasó de largo al ver que la Miko seguía con las piernas fuertemente apretadas, la paso por su abdomen, la cintura y bordeo sus senos con un leve roce de sus garras.

Ante la expectativa ya Kagome no podía controlar su respiración haciendo de está leves jadeos.

Sesshomaru estaba aplicando todo su auto control al deseo que estaba sintiendo por tomarla, un deseo casi animal. El poder tocarla libremente y limitarse a simples roces, el poder oler la excitación de la joven y no poder simplemente saborearla hasta saciarse.

– ¿Estas dispuesta a todo? –Pregunto ahora Sesshomaru con fingido desinterés, Kagome ya estaba angustiada pues a cada roce esa sensación se intensificaba y ya comenzaba a ser levemente dolorosa, asintió tratando de transmitir una falsa seguridad que no poseía aun sin entender del todo lo que hacía, la mirada fija en los ojos ambarinos– Porque no me detendré.

Fue lo único que escucho Kagome antes de sentir como era recostada en la piedra, quedando aun más expuesta al TaiYokai, intento cubrirse con una mano los senos y con la otra su intimidad que era doblemente resguardada por sus piernas cerradas y tensionadas.

Sesshomaru retiro las manos levemente colocándola a los lados, se encontraba recostado a un lado de la descubierta Kagome, totalmente vestido y observándola.

Las manos recorrieron desde las muñecas de la Miko hasta llegar a los senos de esta, tomándolos desde abajo y cubriéndolos apenas, el sobresalto que sintió de la morena bajo sus manos le hizo sonreír de lado al notar la tensión que esta poseía mas no se retiraba ni lo apartaba, las manos de ella seguían donde él las había colocado.

– ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Kagome con cierto coraje envuelto en vergüenza, dejando salir un poco de su angustia pero aun así sin moverse.

– Lo que sientes es deseo, pasión, lujuria –Explico con calma el peli plateado– ¿O nunca lo sentiste con Inuyasha? –Dijo en susurros con burla, Kagome se sorprendió otra vez y abrió la boca en busca de su voz pero esta se negaba a salir, en su lugar se levanto mientras trataba de alejarse del Yokai pero este le tomo de las muñecas con una mano y la inmovilizo colocándose sobre ella con su piernas a los lados del cuerpo de la Miko– Dijiste estar dispuesta a todo –Recordó ahora.

Kagome callo pero aun así su rostro se muto con una expresión ofendida y respiro profundamente tratando de calmar sus emociones para no lastimar al hijo de su señora Irasue pero le resultaba difícil sintiendo aun ese cosquilleo y ahora combinado con la ofensa que sentía.

_Confió tontamente en otro Taisho._

Que inocente y estúpida había sido. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos para calmar su furia que luchaba por salir, recordando que el hombre que estaba sobre ella era lo más adorado para su Señora.

_Pero no por eso se iba a dejar ultrajar._

Sesshomaru aprovecho este momento de meditación para llevar una de sus manos a las piernas de ella, por dentro de sus mulos haciendo espacio entre ellas y acariciándolas lo mas que podía a pesar de la fuerza que la Miko aplicaba en ella, ascendió con calma hasta rozar con su pulgar los labios bajos de la Miko recibiendo un melodioso gemido de ella, haciendo que esta saliera estruendosamente de su meditación.

– Solo hare que se vaya, no hare mas –Trato de calmar, sin saber muy bien porque– Relájate –Exigió ahora, la Miko respiro profundamente otra vez mientras su cuerpo se tensaba fuertemente mientras su rostro era bañado por un fuerte sonrojo.

– Aléjate, Taisho –Mascullo entre dientes, con notable esfuerzo para parecer serena y calmada entre tanta tensión que ejercía en su mandíbula.

Sesshomaru en respuesta solo pudo sorprenderse, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la Miko, la verdad es que nunca espero esa reacción por parte de ninguna hembra que el deseara tomar. Se sintió ofendido y lo hizo notar en su rostro hecho mueca, Kagome lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados notando su esfuerzo por controlarse y parecer serena, aunque la tensión impuesta en su mandíbula y la que se sentía en todo su cuerpo la delataba.

– ¿Me estas despreciando? –Susurro el TaiYokai con voz amenazante y mirada fría, la Miko no hablo– Maldita humana, eres una escoria –Insulto con el mismo tono, los ojos de la Miko le mostraron dolor aunque la expresión de esta seguía igual. Sesshomaru a esto no supo cómo reaccionar.

– Todos los engendrados por Inu-Taisho son la misma escoria que su padre –Musito con una voz temblorosa, acompañada de sus labios que temblaban por igual.

Sesshomaru noto el momento exacto en que las lágrimas de Kagome comenzaron su lucha por la libertad, noto el momento exacto en que sintió temblar el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él y sintió temor.

_El Yokai más poderoso sintió temor._

Solo fue un resplandor, un simple resplandor el que lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo envió varios metros alejado de la chica, rompiendo arboles a su paso, estrellando contra uno cuando la fuerza del impacto se hubo reducido.

Cuando recupero el aire, observo su armadura totalmente destrozada y un corte en su abdomen, nada grave gracias a la armadura.

Alzo la vista para ver si la joven se encontraba bien, y la observo totalmente tendida, como la había dejado pero si noto la diferencia. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba totalmente relajado, sus facciones se mostraban una mueca llena de nada mientras de sus ojos descendían hilos de lágrimas.

Trato de acercarse pero un campo de energía le impidió el paso a un metro de distancia de la chica. Estaba simplemente sorprendido, no lograba traspasar el campo y sus garras no lo debilitaban, si quiera lo sentían.

Su vista fue otra vez a la Miko cuando la vio levantarse para ir a donde estaban sus ropas y vestirse con normalidad, pero aun con la mueca fría en su rostro y la lagrimas en sus ojos.

– Miko –Llamo con seriedad el Yokai acercándose a ella a una distancia prudente, pero la mirada vacía con atisbo de dolor lo hizo callar.

_Le recordó a su madre cuando su padre los abandono._

– Solo por mi respeto a tu madre –Comenzó en susurros tajantes– Por el amor que le tengo, es que seguiré viajando a tu lado pero ten en cuenta que conmigo dejaste de contar como compañera.

– Yo... –Dudo en continuar el Yokai, Kagome le fulmino con la mirada ahora.

– No digas lo siento –Grito la Miko con desespero, su voz rasgando el dolor que sentía– Maldición, no digas lo siento por que te juro que desaparezco de tu vida –Esa amenaza asombro a Sesshomaru, mas por la preocupación que sintió ante cada palabra que por lo dicho– No seas Inu-Taisho, no seas Inuyasha, no seas igual que ellos, te lo suplico –Imploro ahora con el mismo dolor, Sesshomaru se sintió ofendido pero no encontró palabras para rebatirlo– Mi señora moriría con eso –Murmuro para sí.

Sesshomaru la escucho claramente y se sintió una escoria. Vio desaparecer a Kagome entre los matorrales pero él no se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para seguirle, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió débil y se odio... Se odio como nunca antes, como nunca llego a odiar a nadie, ni a su padre.

La rabia consigo mismo se dreno por todo su cuerpo, la excitación que había sentido al ver a la Miko desnuda, vulnerable y oler su excitación había desaparecido, no había ni asomo de dicha excitación.

Clavo sus garras en sus manos logrando dañarse y alzo la cabeza al cielo, notando apenas los colores del atardecer antes de cerrar su mirada y sumirla en la oscuridad, logrando traer a su mente la imagen de los ojos vacios y adoloridos de la Miko, iguales a los de su madre.

El se había jurado ser más fuerte que su padre, ser mejor que él en todo. Acababa de notar que eran la misma escoria.

.

Kagome fue hasta donde se encontraban Jaken, Ah-Un y su cachorro, antes de dar la cara respiro profundamente con dolor, debía dominarlo, debía retenerlo.

_No debía estar sintiendo dolor._

Alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se coloco su máscara de serenidad para confrontarlos. Apenas se acerco, Iki estaba corriendo hacia sus brazos, dando ladridos de alegría al tenerla cerca y no pudo evitar amar a ese cachorro, como tampoco pudo evitar el nudo en su garganta con deseo de salir.

– ¿Cómo le fue en su baño? –Pregunto con fingido desinterés el Yokai, Kagome se tenso pero aun mantenía su mirada cariñosa hacia su cachorro y la expresión serena.

– Bien –Respondió con sencillez, zanjando el tema e iniciando otro.

Sin ganas de que el nudo en su garganta saliera como sollozo, sin ganas de que las lágrimas volvieran a correr libremente por sus ojos, sin ganas de que las emociones se desbordaran y terminara matando a sus compañeros.

_Con miedo de matar a su cachorro._

Porque ese cachorro estaba conectado con ella, cuando estaba con él sentía un atisbo de alegría sin razón alguna, sin explicación aparente, no sabía pero no le buscaría explicación. Si lo perdía, nunca se lo perdonaría.

.

_Siempre seré una opción, siempre seré una herramienta, siempre seré usada._

_Pero nunca seré amada. _

_La maldad me asecha, la maldad desea dominarme con mi dolor. _

_Temo no poder dominarla. Temo volver a dañarlos. Temo perderlos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego.

ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO ESCRITO \0/

Espero que vaya por buen camino, como también espero que hayan notado la incógnita oculta \0/

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por los comentarios, los follow's y los fav's que me dieron3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Rumiko Takahashi. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** Mi depresión inducida persiste, pero como saben las notas de autora de inicio las hago antes de escribir así que existe la posibilidad de que a medida que escriba dicha depresión se extinga... O en su defecto se expanda.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Lost My Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es fácil perderse en los pensamientos de uno mismo, siempre que así lo desees. Algunos no se dan cuenta cuando su hilo del pensamiento toma caminos tan inesperados que de un pensamiento terminan en otro totalmente diferente al inicio. Otras personas, en cambio, utilizan este método de "perderse en sus pensamientos" para meditar y llegar a un orden o solución.

Kagome utilizaba esta manera de "perderse en sus pensamientos" como meditación y en cierta manera como evasión a la incómoda realidad.

La realidad se podría explicar sencillamente como se puede explicar las ideas de las personas, todas iguales, todas exactamente iguales... Pero que se desarrollan de manera diferente en cada persona. Como las semillas de un árbol, todas ellas se desarrollan de manera distinta y forman arboles de distintos aspectos.

Así se explica la realidad y la realidad actual, desembocada de un suceso no tan lejano, era incomoda y tensa, con único timón de salvación la compañía esporádica de un Mononoke.

Pasados unos días, las palabras de Sesshomaru dirigidas a ella eran totalmente escasas por no decir nulas, la herida que le hizo con su energía estaba totalmente curada aunque ahora no poseía armadura que le resguardara.

Siempre ordenando a Jaken con palabras frías, reducidas y tajantes, acompañadas siempre con una mirada gélida, puesto Iki ya no le prestaba atención cuando se dirigía a él y en cambio le gruñía antes de ignorar al TaiYokai. Kagome simplemente ignoraba esas situaciones aunque las viera injustas para con Jaken, no podría opinar sin dirigirse o discutir con el TaiYokai y eso era algo que ella evitaría a toda costa.

Su compañía fiel seria Iki aunque no siempre podía estar con él, quien le trasmitía ese sentimiento cálido cercano a la alegría que tanto le inquietaba pero que no despreciaba, el cachorro había crecido en tan solo una semana y eso asombro a Kagome cuando lo noto justo esa mañana, le acaricio el lomo con dulzura mientras lo miraba dormir en su regazo donde ya no podía acomodarse por completo sin que una pata no se saliera.

Ella disfrutaba sus momentos íntimos con Iki, aunque no le encontrara explicación a ello. Iki era una bestia, un Mononoke, no conversaban pero aun así ella le hablaba con naturalidad, contándole en sus momentos de intimidad sus inquietudes respecto a todo.

Cuando el otro día se hubieron alejado lo suficiente ella pudo desahogar el nudo en su garganta que tenía desde que Sesshomaru le había hecho sentir aquello que el determino como "Deseo" y que ella acepto como tal.

Iki la escucho con una clara mueca de disgusto e hizo reír a la muchacha entre sollozos, desde ese día... Iki no se acercaba a Sesshomaru o a su sirviente Jaken. Kagome no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero ciertamente le asombro al saberse entendida por su cachorro, ya no tan cachorro.

Jaken noto también el cambio del Inu de la Miko, pero no le dio importancia muy diferente de su Amo Sesshomaru, que en la privacidad de la oscura noche pudo por fin soltar la mueca llena de amargura que estaba tratando de ocultar en el día.

.

Pasados un mes sin ningún contratiempo, con Iki más grande, maduro y fortalecido, Kagome hablo a su grupo con la calma con la que se le caracterizaba.

– Creo que es momento de que determinemos nuestro rumbo antes de seguir yendo a la nada.

Sesshomaru por fin le dirigió la primera mirada en lo que va de mes, la primera mirada hacia la Miko estando está totalmente despierta y consciente de su mirar, fue una mirada inexpresiva, con una expresión fría que Kagome simplemente ignoro y siguió igual de impasible.

– No puedo sentir fragmentos cerca, además de que estamos a mitad de la nada –La Miko siguió ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Jaken– Naraku tampoco ha hecho acto de presencia.

– ¿A tenido otra vez la pesadilla? –Pregunto con educación el Yokai verde, Kagome negó lentamente.

– Eso es irrelevante –Espeto Kagome con serenidad– Debemos dirigirnos hacia los poblados, los Yokai con fragmentos siempre atacan a los poblados para saquear, Naraku simplemente aparecerá cuando estos se revelen o en su defecto enviara a algún subordinado.

– Pero nosotros no podemos ir por los poblados, somos Yokai y apenas aparezca el Amo Sesshomaru los aldeanos ilusos lo atacaran –Le argumento Jaken con seriedad, Kagome sonríe de lado con superioridad.

– En ese caso andaremos cerca de los poblados y yo seré la que me adentre en ellos junto a Iki en busca de información, de ocurrir algo lo notaran –Le notifico, pues ella pensaba hacerlo aun sin el permiso de Sesshomaru, permiso que, por la mueca de este, no estaba dispuesto a dar.

– No te alejaras –Fue lo único que dijo en modo de orden con voz tajante, ella le miro con la misma serenidad y un brillo amenazador en sus ojos.

– Ustedes estarán en las cercanías, en las sombras a fin de cuenta –Comenzó a rebatir la Miko con serenidad– Eres un experto en ello ¿O no, Sesshomaru? –Termino con seriedad y tono cínico en la frase, recordando lo ocurrido en las aguas termales. Sesshomaru lo capto perfectamente e ignoro olímpicamente.

– Yo hable –Contesto el TaiYokai con la misma frialdad.

Jaken en medio se quedo callado con una expresión llena de seriedad y cierto nerviosismo al ver los ojos amenazadores de su Amo y la posición altanera pero serena de la Miko. Paso su mirada a Iki y este estaba acostado a un lado de la Miko notablemente mas grande como para acostarse en el regazo de ella, enrollado pero con una mirada amenazante hacia Sesshomaru. Jaken podía escuchar el leve gruñir del animal y estaba seguro de que su Amo también lo escuchaba.

– Yo igual –Le contesto Kagome sin quitar su expresión serena típica en ella, su máscara protectora, su escudo ante la dificultad.

– Miko, entienda –Trato de mediar Jaken– La ama Irasue le ordeno cuidarla y el debe cumplir con los deseos de su madre.

– Si, sobre todo cuidarme –Soltó ahora con ironía y una ceja arqueada con escepticismo.

Jaken no encontró el significado de esas palabras pero la tensión de su amo le dio a conocer que algo había ocurrido y luego de un rápido análisis concluyo que había ocurrido en las aguas termales, pues desde ese día se vio el cambio para, días después, notar el cambio de Iki para con su señor.

– Por ella es que sigo acá, pero no me someteré a las órdenes de nadie –La serena contestación de la Miko dio punto final en aquella discusión cuando esta desapareció entre los matorrales con Iki a su lado.

Sesshomaru la vio partir y se lamento otra vez por lo sucedido, se lamento por estar sintiendo esos patéticos sentires para con la Miko y se lamento mucho mas darle la razón a lo que la Miko le dijo un mes atrás.

El no había sido un típico Taisho de "usar y votar", pero había sido cegado por su arrogancia y deseo, en consecuencia la había dañado aun cuando la orden que tenía era protegerla.

.

Kagome era alguien que no sabía si podía actualmente poseer bondad para no guardar rencores, pero sabía que últimamente todas sus buenas virtudes estaban desapareciendo de a poco, dando paso a la maldad oculta en ella.

Se maldecía mil veces por ser tan débil, por depender de emociones para ser mejor. Sobre todo se maldecía al notar el desequilibrio en el que estaba inmersa, su entrenamiento con la señora Irasue consto de identificar todo sentir, poder reprimirlo o exponerlo a voluntad y ya no lo podía hacer.

Había podido clasificar muchos sentires, se confundía con ellos pues eran tan parecidos entre sí y había veces que aparecían varios a la vez, pero cuando la alegría se la traspaso a Irasue pudo crear un equilibrio.

La alegría siempre traía consigo muchos sentires y le era difícil controlar todos, pero cuando se vio libre de ella se felicito al poder controlar los que quedaban a la perfección.

Pero nunca pudo clasificar el "Deseo", pues este era muy parecido a lo que sentía al tener contacto con Inuyasha en el pasado pero lo atribuía al amor, la vergüenza y el nerviosismo.

Sus sentires positivos eran contados, los neutrales eran muchos y los negativos eran más, y el sentir que de a poco se escapaban los neutrales y positivos para dar paso a los negativos le aterraba.

– Necesito respuesta Iki y viajando en medio de la nada no las encontrare –Le hablo a su compañero, este asintió levemente y Kagome le sonríe sinceramente– A medida que pasa el tiempo, cada que estoy contigo puedo sentir plenamente como antes –Le confesó mirando al cielo azul de manera soñadora, volvió su mirada hacia Iki– ¿Algún día podrás hablar? Desearía que hablaras –Hizo su segunda confesión, Iki en respuesta se paro en dos patas y le cayó encima comenzando a pasarle la lengua por el rostro, creando en Kagome una leve risa.

Fueron interrumpidos por el movimiento de los matorrales, Iki se posiciono frente a la Miko y comenzó a gruñir con fuerza, todo su pelaje se erizo a lo largo de su lomo y mostraba sus filosos colmillos.

Kagome tomo sus Kodachi ocultas bajo la larga manga de su Kimono, una levemente más larga que la otra y espero que el individuo saliera de su escondite.

Ante ella, apareció Hakudoshi portando solo su alabarda, Kagome se sorprendió al verlo mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba, casi sacándole una cabeza de altura y de facciones maduras. La sonrisa arrogante de su rostro era la misma que recordaba, al igual que sus ropas amoldadas a su nueva anatomía.

– Por fin te encuentro, Kagome –Le hablo con naturalidad y arrogancia– Cuando note que no estabas con ese Hanyou de Inuyasha no supe que pensar.

– No es asunto tuyo, Hakudoshi pensé que Naraku te había absorbido por tu traición –Le contesto con una voz serena pero mirada firme y facciones tensionas, Hakudoshi sonríe ampliamente con superioridad.

– Sabes que tengo mis trucos –Le contesto llanamente– Como te iba diciendo, no supe que pensar al verte lejos de Inuyasha así que investigue y pude descubrir lo que Naraku hizo –Dijo con la misma amplia y arrogante sonrisa.

– Debes estar más que alegre –Mascullo Kagome.

– Difiero de ello –Contesto con simpleza, intrigando a Kagome– Cuando me entere que Irasue estaba protegiendo a una Miko supuse que eras tú pero cuan fue mi decepción al no encontrarte en su mansión, aunque déjame decirte Irasue es una muy peculiar Yokai –Siguió con la misma expresión, que ya estaba comenzando a exasperar a Kagome, Iki frente de ella había creado un campo de fuerza que los rodeaba a ambos y seguía esperando la orden de Kagome para atacar– Ya calma a tu perro que no les hare nada –Espeto con fastidio el joven, Kagome enarco una ceja intrigada– No me sirves muerta, eso solo traería mi muerte inminente tarde o temprano.

El comentario solo hizo rodar los ojos a Kagome y suavemente toco el lomo de Iki para calmarlo, este dejo inmediatamente de gruñir y observo a Kagome, ella solo negó con una dulce sonrisa y el Inu asintió para sentarse a un lado de la Miko. Esta había guardado sus Kodachi bajo la manga nuevamente y noto como el Inu no quitaba el campo de fuerza y estaba muy sereno sentado a su lado.

– ¿Quién te toca así? –Bromeo el albino con malicia, Kagome se volvió a extrañar por la familiaridad del chico con ella– En fin, necesito acabar con Naraku porque aun tiene la posibilidad de absorberme y obviamente no deseo perecer.

– En ese caso puedes ir a reclutar tu ejército para atacar –Respondió con sencillez la chica, emprendió camino hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru pero se detuvo abruptamente– ¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru no ha venido a atacarte? –Interrogo con curiosidad, la sonrisa llena de burla del chico le hizo sonreír a ella con disimulo.

– Es que me encanta conversar contigo por horas y horas, el hubiera sido un fastidio –Bufo aun con la sonrisa impresa en su rostro, Kagome arqueo la ceja con una sonrisa de lado ante el sarcasmo del chico– Campo de fuerza, mi estimada Miko.

– Reencarnaste con una personalidad muy divertida, Hakudoshi.

– Sentirse morir te cambia la vida, Kagome –Le respondió igual, con cierto misterio en sus ojos– Cuando te cuente como me salve de Naraku te reirás mucho.

– ¿Estas insinuando que me seguirás? –Interrogo la Miko con diversión, Iki la observo por un momento y quito el campo de energía sin apartar la mirada de Kagome o su expresión serena– Me sorprende que te caiga bien, Iki.

– Estoy notificándote que viajare contigo e Iki sabe con quién se junta, sumamente inteligente tu perro –Alago tratando de que pasara inadvertido su primer comentario, pero sabía era imposible– Puede que el olor nauseabundo de Naraku le desagradara –Dijo para desviar el tema, mientras caminaba al lado de Kagome con tranquilidad.

– Ese olor nauseabundo es el mismo que tienes tu, mi estimado Albino –Burlo la chica de cabellos azabache, logrando un bufido de Hakudoshi y una expresión graciosa en Iki.

Pero poco duro la tranquilidad, sin que lo pudiera evitar Hakudoshi fue golpeado y enviado a varios metros de distancia de Kagome, está sorprendida volteo a mirar por donde había caído el albino y vio como ahora Sesshomaru ocupaba el lugar donde estaba antes el albino. Iki gruño al peli plateado por lo bajo.

– ¡¿Qué carajo crees que haces?! –Exclamo alarmada la chica mientras intentaba dirigirse a donde estaba Hakudoshi poniéndose perezosamente de pie, había sido más el estruendo que el dolor que sintió con el golpe.

Sesshomaru le impidió a Kagome seguir su camino tonándola con fuerza del codo, al momento tuvo que tomar con rapidez a Kagome y dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar la mordida mortífera que Iki había intentado darle al momento de tocar a su dueña, Sesshomaru queda sosteniendo firmemente a Kagome por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro le tomaba la muñeca. Con este contacto, Kagome no pudo evitar que las imágenes en su mente acudieran a atormentarla, sintiendo otra vez ese molesto cosquilleo en su vientre.

Iki volvió a colocarse en posición de ataque pero esta vez dirigido hacia Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi se coloca al lado del perro y observa todo con una mirada curiosa.

– Kagome ¿Por qué tu perro odia a Sesshomaru? –Dijo Hakudoshi con natural intriga.

– Sesshomaru suéltame inmediatamente antes de que te arrepientas –Amenazo la chica, Sesshomaru la mira desconcertado.

– Miko, estabas con una extensión de Naraku –Informa lo obvio, pero claro, de manera tajante y fría que solo logra exasperar mas a la chica.

– Pedazo de imbécil, el casi muere por traicionar a Naraku e intentar matarlo –Exclamo tratando de controlar su ira.

– Y no soy una extensión de Naraku, yo si soy un Yokai completo –Se regocijo Hakudoshi con esto, Kagome lo ve con una ceja alzada para que se callara– ¿Qué? Pero si sabes que lo soy –Se quejo cual niño– Por cierto, Iki desea que le ordenes atacar.

– Es el enemigo –Dijo ahora Sesshomaru a Kagome, ignorando al albino olímpicamente.

– Tu lo eres para mí y mírame viajando contigo –Dijo la Miko tajante dejando desarmado al TaiYokai, logra liberarse del agarre de Sesshomaru que ya comenzaba a quemarle.

– Yo estoy para protegerte, Kagome –Sesshomaru solo lo murmuro, con voz fría, expresión gélida... Brillo en su mirar.

– ¿Hasta de ti mismo? Eso mismo decía Inuyasha y ya vez lo que causo por no poder protegerme de sí mismo, contigo hay cosas que me hacen dudar seriamente que puedas –Acuso Kagome, siquiera se molesto en dirigirle la mirada. Sesshomaru calló un momento, Iki estaba ahora más relajado junto a un Hakudoshi que veía todo con infantil curiosidad. Inesperadamente Sesshomaru aparto la mirada de donde estaba Kagome, con amargura casi con dolor de mirar a la Miko.

– Viajara con nosotros, pero no confió en el –Sentencio tajante.

El albino tenía otra curiosidad para agregar a su lista ¿Cómo Sesshomaru lograba tener esa expresión de amargura pero expresar con gélida voz dicha orden? Miro luego a Kagome con la mirada ausente, en la nada. Cuando fue a mirar otra vez a Sesshomaru este ya no se encontraba a su vista, cuando Iki se hubo relajado por completo fue que Kagome suspiro amargamente.

Noto que las cosas entre ellos no iban del todo bien, en el transcurso investigaría.

– ¿Cómo logras someter al Yokai más poderoso? –Pregunto a Kagome con una sonrisa, esta le miro ahora con una máscara de serenidad que el albino sabía era ensayada.

– Te está escuchando Hakudoshi, no tientes a tu suerte –Le advirtió la Miko– Andando para que cuentes lo que sabes.

– A veces puedes ser muy aburrida –Acuso ahora el chico con un bufido, mientras caminaban por donde había aparecido Sesshomaru hace unos momentos– Mejor dime que se siente no amar.

– Ciertamente gratificante y satisfactorio –Respondió tranquila.

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Solo eso? –Insistió Hakudoshi colocándose frente de ella e Iki, caminando de espaldas.

– Horrible, estoy totalmente desequilibrada por la falta del amor obsesivo y enfermizo hacia Inuyasha –Confeso apenas con una mala cara.

– Eso supuse, procura que la maldad no se haga lugar en tu alma porque estaríamos jodidos –Le sugiere con pesadez el de ojos lilas.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? Sería perfecto para Naraku que pierda el control de mi energía espiritual –Contesto Kagome con frustración, llegaron al lugar donde se había separado del grupo y allí se encontraba Jaken totalmente asombrado con los ojos como plato mirando a Hakudoshi, Ah-Un sin interés alguno en el recién nuevo integrante y Sesshomaru en una rama fulminando con la mirada al albino.

– No creo que pueda soportar tener la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre mi mucho tiempo –Le susurro por lo bajo Hakudoshi a Kagome, este ríe por lo bajo con diversión y le mira con burla.

– Entonces vete –Le sugiera con burla, Hakudoshi la mira aterrado de manera cómica haciendo reír otra vez a Kagome.

– Eres malvada, me quieres muerto –Lloriqueo acercándose a abrazar a Iki que le veía confundido, Jaken se asombro aun mas al ver que el Inu no le hacía nada al albino.

– Okey, es de confianza –Sentencio ahora Jaken acercándose a Hakudoshi, pero el escalofrió en su nuca le hizo voltear su mirada con nerviosismo hacia donde estaba su amo, encontrando una mirada fulminante sobre él.

– Ya deja el drama Hakudoshi y di lo que sabes –Ordeno la Miko con una mirada divertida, el albino suspiro resignado y se sentó a un lado de Iki.

– ¿Qué deseas saber, mi adorada y salvadora Miko? –Pregunto Hakudoshi con dramatismo, al tanto siempre de la mirada fulminante del ambarino que luego del comentario se torno más amenazante– "Lo que uno hace para enterarse, qué bueno que las miradas no matan" –Pensó con pesar.

– ¿Cómo escapaste de Naraku? –Pregunto Sesshomaru con frialdad.

– Naraku no me absorbió exactamente a mi –Comenzó con una mueca– A quien absorbió fue a Akago, le hicimos creer Kagura y yo de que quien se encontraba dentro de Moryomaru era Akago pero la verdad era otro Yokai que encontró Kagura, Naraku ni sabía que crecíamos a conveniencia y al ser gemelos pues el reemplazo era fácil de realizar.

– ¿Todo el tiempo que te vimos no eras tú sino Akago? –Interrogo Kagome asombrada, Hakudoshi en respuesta sonríe ampliamente con arrogancia.

– Él era el listo a fin de cuentas. Al ser un Yokai completo tengo mis ciertos beneficios, cuando me dijiste que reencarnar me había dado una divertida personalidad estaba por decirte que esta siempre fue mi personalidad pero... –Se detuvo y le miro insinuante– Quería ser misterioso –Kagome se carcajea con diversión, asombrando a todos los presentes, excepto a Hakudoshi– Perfecto, la chica no cae en el juego de seducción –Se lamento dramáticamente, una gran pata le golpea la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que se golpeara la frente con el piso– ¡Oye, Iki! ¿Por qué fue eso?

– Para que dejes la burla –Le informo Kagome aun divertida, Sesshomaru estaba absorto observándola tan viva, tan ella.

– Bueno, creo que ahora querrán saber que fue lo que te paso Kagome –Le dice con cierta seriedad, la chica asiente– Como veras, visite a Irasue y ella ya suponía que lo que te hicieron fue parecido a lo que le hicieron a ella pero con ciertas diferencia.

– Lo sé –Respondió Kagome con calma.

– Tu supones algo, pero no está del todo cierto –Soltó con seriedad, Sesshomaru le miro inexpresivo– Sesshomaru también lo supone, por lo que te aparto de Inuyasha por tu protección. Nunca fue su intensión dejarte partir con Inuyasha aun cuando creías que era una decisión que te correspondía a ti, eso te hizo creer él –Revelo el albino, Kagome se sorprende de sobremanera y mira a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru había apartado la mirada, llevándola al horizonte, sin ser capaz de enfrentar la mirada interrogante de la Miko, sin el valor para dar una explicación. Con suficiente vergüenza por sus acciones como para dar la cara.

– No te robaron el corazón, solo te lo sellaron ¿Cómo lo sé? Hanna me lo explico todo, porque no se puede robar un sentimiento especifico sino se deben robar todos como le sucedió a Irasue pero a Naraku esto no le convenía...

– El necesitaba que la maldad me invadiera –Finalizo la explicación de Hakudoshi en susurro, aun shockeada con la mirada en la nada– Naraku sabía que Inuyasha seguiría con su actitud de imbécil y que yo me llenaría de a poco de odio pero... –Se detuvo un momento sin entender.

– ¿Pero qué Kagome? –Pregunto Sesshomaru con deje de preocupación saltando a su lado, ella le mira ausente.

– ¿Por qué mis energías positivas están desapareciendo, porque cada vez siento que la maldad se aferra mas a mi alma? –Dijo con voz dolorosa, Sesshomaru vio el momento en que ella comenzaba a quebrarse y se aproximo mas a ella– No dejes que me invada la maldad, Sesshomaru –Le suplico cuando la primera lagrima rodo por su ojo derecho, él la tomo por el rostro secando la única lagrima que broto mientras negaba lentamente.

Jaken, Hakudoshi e Iki observaron la escena sin emitir palabra alguna, Iki entre cerró los ojos con desconfianza e iba a acercarse pero una mano le hizo detenerse, Hakudoshi negaba lentamente, Iki solo pudo seguir observando ahora con serenidad. Jaken casi estaba llorando de felicidad al ver su misión impuesta por Irasue en marcha.

La miko comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras sus manos se aferraban a la solapa del kimono de Sesshomaru, necesitaba serenarse o causaría una calamidad. Cuando se hubo serenado, Sesshomaru la recostó en el pie de un árbol y él se quedo parado a su lado.

– Debemos quitar el sello Kagome –Dijo Hakudoshi con lentitud, ella comenzó a negar lentamente.

– No volveré a sentir el dolor de ser una opción –Dijo ella con firmeza.

– Antes necesita tener el sentimiento que le concedió a mi madre –Dijo Sesshomaru con seriedad– Mi madre dijo que no valía amor sin la alegría de sentirlo y en el caso de que siga enamorada de... Inuyasha no sería conveniente –Dudo un poco antes de mencionar a su medio hermano.

– ¿En el caso? Espera un momento –Kagome le miro con confusión, Sesshomaru le correspondió la mirada– ¿Puede que ya no lo ame?

– Es una gran posibilidad, esta sellado para que no lo puedas sentir pero esta allí –Contesto ahora Hakudoshi haciendo romper el contacto de miradas entre ella y Sesshomaru.

– ¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir, Sesshomaru? –Interrogo ahora la chica con el ceño fruncido.

– Cuando fuera el momento y no fueran suposiciones.

– El caso es que Irasue me informo que pensaba devolver lo el sentir de la alegría, pues estaba dispuesta a tener todos sus sentimientos –Dijo Hakudoshi con una gran sonrisa– Puede que dentro de uno o dos días despiertes con tu alegría y podamos realizar el conjuro para retirar el sello de tu corazón y ¡Vualá! Estás completa y reforzada para seguir tú viaje.

– ¿Mi madre realizara el contra conjuro? –Pregunto ahora Sesshomaru con frialdad, Hakudoshi suspiro resignado, no esperaba la misma suavidad que tenia con la Miko para con él, asintió y miro con una sonrisa a Kagome.

– Exacto, me dijo que confiaba en que Rin no la dejaría decaer así que la alegría de Kagome será devuelta a ella custodiada por shikigamis a las ordenes de la Hechicera que realizara el contra conjuro –Siguió sonriente, Kagome bufa por lo bajo.

– Claro, ahora también tengo serpientes, nada mas falta el traje de sacerdotisa –Dijo irónica, Sesshomaru rueda los ojos, Jaken se cae hacia atrás y Hakudoshi sonríe– No sonrías tan arrogantemente, me exasperas Hakudoshi.

– No seas amargada que te salen arrugas –Se burla el albino– Tengo ansias por ver quien ocupe ahora tu corazón.

– Muy segura que no serás tú, chico albino –Le dice retadoramente la chica.

– ¿Apostamos? –Reto ahora él, Sesshomaru le fulmino con la mirada y él se puso nervioso– ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo –Dijo aparentando desinterés pero aun notablemente nervioso, ella se ríe con diversión de él.

– Entonces lo dicho por el albino cambia los planes, Miko –Interrumpe Jaken– Debemos ahora esperar en un lugar seguro y protegido para realizar el contra conjuro del cual no tenemos conocimiento.

– Yo sé el contra conjuro –Dijo el albino levantando inocentemente la mano.

– No confió en ti –Dijo Sesshomaru con voz gélido y fulminante mirad, Kagome blanqueo los ojos.

– Sesshomaru, no es de mi agrado que quiten el sello pero dime ¿Prefieres que me consuma la maldad? No sabemos que pasara si eso pasa –Dijo Kagome con calma, Iki se sentó junto a Kagome y se recostó a su lado para descansar con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el regazo de ella, inmediatamente ella comienza a acariciarlo.

– No sé si lo notaste Kagome pero Iki es quien retiene la explosión de energía y nivela tus emociones –Comenta Hakudoshi mirado fijamente a Iki mientras una mano se ubicaba en su mentón dando un aspecto pensativo a su pose.

– ¿Cómo? –Pregunto confundida la chica– ¿Sera por eso que siento cierta alegría a su lado?

– ¡Por supuesto! –Exclamo Jaken sobresaltando a todos– La ama Irasue posee su alegría Miko, creo a Iki y esto creo un lazo entre ambos pero como el objetivo de todo Inu Mononoke es proteger a su amo su trabajo es ese, nivelar emociones y retener descargas de energía por tu seguridad –Explico Jaken sintiéndose superior a todos, Kagome asintió levemente y sonríe con ternura a su Inu.

– Aun no resolvemos lo del contra conjuro –Recordó Sesshomaru.

– Lo hará Hakudoshi, esta mejor informado de esto que tu o cualquiera –Sentencio con calma Kagome– Luego debemos reunirnos con Inuyasha, haremos una pequeña mentira para que Naraku la crea.

– Ósea que ya tienes un plan hecho, eres macabra –Le dice con diversión el albino– Debes comentarnos tu malvado plan, dulce miko–Vuelve a burlarse, ella le tira una piedrita que él esquiva fácilmente– Si es lo que yo pienso, estoy en lo correcto al llamarte malvada.

– ¿Exactamente, en que piensas? –Pregunto Sesshomaru a Kagome con una ceja alzada, ella le dirigió una mirada maliciosa y una picara sonrisa.

– Cuando este completa realizaremos un pequeño caos, Sesshomaru –Dijo lo ultimo con un guiño que estuvo a punto de sonrojar al frio Yokai.

_Porque Kagome en esos momentos, era dominada por su lado racional, ese que no necesita emociones si no astucia y firmeza en sus decisiones, era algo que actualmente le sobraba._

_Aunque no podía negar que su plan podía ser un poco malvado para algunos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego.

Nadie descubrió que era el cachorrito ya no tan cachorrito Iki y su lazo con Kagome u.u Pero en fin, se me acerca el final de la historia, apenas termine esta comenzare una de SakuNeji3 (Naruto)

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por los comentarios, los follow's y los fav's que me dieron3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Recuerden que me animo con los comentarios, así no vuelvo a caer en una depresión inducida como la del capítulo anterior =D

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer:Inuyasha, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Rumiko Takahashi. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** Capitulo Final.

La trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Lost My Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos quieren encontrar la felicidad, pero la felicidad es tan subjetiva que nadie sabría definirla con exactitud, sino sabemos definirla ¿Cómo sabemos que estamos frente a ella?

Una persona puede decirse feliz al cumplir su meta profesional, como también decirse feliz por poseer afectos cercanos, puede que ni sepan que es lo que los haría felices pero están en busca de ella. Hay tantos tipos de felicidad como personas en el mundo.

Kagome estaba más que clara en ello, pero que sería de ella si no tenía alegría, porque la alegría era una característica de la felicidad.

Estaba consciente de que nunca sería feliz si su alegría no regresaba y no le importo en lo absoluto entregar su alegría a Irasue, ella la merecía más que cualquiera, más que ella misma.

Esa misma noche recibiría su alegría custodiada por una serpiente y se inquieto al sentir parte de si en la cercanía, miro a Sesshomaru que custodiaba la entrada de la cueva que habían tomado como fortaleza para los días siguientes. Hakudoshi estaba en las cercanías explorando el campo con Iki y no sabía que era de la vida de Jaken y Ah-Un desde que anocheció, puede que Sesshomaru le haya ordenado regresar con Irasue.

– Sesshomaru, Kikyo está en las cercanías –Dijo la Miko con serenidad, el mencionado le miro inexpresivo y asintió– Inuyasha está cerca también ¿Verdad?

– Tengo la leve impresión de que está siguiendo al cadáver, su grupo también está con él –Le contesto Sesshomaru.

– Hakudoshi debería volver –Susurro la joven con un deje de preocupación– Esta con Iki pero me preocupa que le ataquen y los hieran.

– Cuando se acerquen a ellos los buscare y traeré inmediatamente –Le calmo el Yokai con el mismo tono inexpresivo, ella asintió levemente– Ahora me preocupa más que Inuyasha pueda percibir tu olor.

– Tienes razón, luego de que lleguen las serpientes Hakudoshi deberá colocar un campo de fuerza para que no interrumpan ni sea descubierta –Le indico ahora la pelinegra.

– No me has dicho lo que tienes pensado.

– Atacare a Inuyasha aprovechando que están en las cercanías, buscando venganza para atraer a Naraku –Le dijo con calma y una leve sonrisa arrogante– El estará seguro de que la maldad me domino y vendrá a mí, hare que se acerque para poder atacarlo cuando tenga baja la guardia.

– Pequeño defecto de Naraku –Dijo Hakudoshi entrando a la cueva seguido de Iki– Apenas vea eso se le antojara tener a Kagome, seria la Miko perfecta para él capaz de usar su poder espiritual con maldad además que solo le faltan tus fragmentos.

– ¿Crees ser capaz de atacar a Inuyasha luego de que retiren el sello? –Pregunto con interés Sesshomaru, mirándola fijamente ella le devolvió la mirada y sintió otra vez el cosquilleo en su vientre pero supo disimular mirando a Hakudoshi.

– Como dijeron, puede que ya no esté allí –Comenzó la Miko, Iki se enrollo a su lado para comenzar a dormir mientras Kagome le acariciaba el lomo– En el caso que siga allí, yo ahora soy un mujer lo suficientemente calculadora para hacerlo y él es lo suficientemente inmaduro para hacerme enojar, solo hace falta un pequeño incentivo y listo.

– ¿Cuál sería ese incentivo? Yo propongo una muestra de deseo hacia Sesshomaru –Dijo Hakudoshi con simpatía, viendo como Kagome de a poco se sonrojaba hasta llegar a un rojo intenso llena de vergüenza, Iki abrió un ojo mirando a Hakudoshi con diversión.

– Kikyo es lo suficientemente irritante, al estar ella Inuyasha es lo suficientemente estúpido para alterar a cualquiera con racionalidad –Espeto entre dientes Sesshomaru fulminándolo con la mirada.

– No lo tomen enserio, yo solo bromeaba –Se defendió con una maliciosa sonrisa el albino– Miren, llegaron las serpientes –Informo mirando a las susodichas serpientes, tres en total, entrando en la cueva, todos dirigieron la mirada a ellas mientras transportaban un resplandor amarillo entre ellas.

El resplandor fue llevado directamente hasta la Miko, esta coloco sus manos entre el resplandor y lo llevo a su pecho cerrando los ojos en el acto. Luego de que estuviera totalmente adentro, su cuerpo comenzó a caer hacia un lado siendo sostenido por el TaiYokai antes de estrellarse con el suelo.

– Creare el campo de fuerza en la entrada de la cueva, es momento de retirar el sello –Informo Hakudoshi con seriedad, Sesshomaru lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

– Cualquier artimaña que desees hacer la notare y te matare de inmediato –Amenazo con voz gélida– Iki estará en todo momento al lado de Kagome.

– ¡Oh! Estoy seguro que si Kagome sintiera alegría antes se emocionaría cada que la llamas por su nombre –Bromeo el albino, Sesshomaru le miro confundido– ¿No lo has notado? Yo creo que en el corazón de Kagome ya no está Inuyasha sino tu –Le confesó con tranquilidad mientras veía a Sesshomaru colocar delicadamente a Kagome acostada en el piso, miro al albino amargamente.

– Eso es imposible –Dijo con amargura, mientras iba a custodiar la entrada.

Hakudoshi observo esto y miro a Iki sentado a su lado frente a Kagome, suspiro resignado y se dispuso a concentrar energía en sus manos que tenia unidas en su pecho.

.

Se encuentra otra vez en la mitad del bosque, en medio de un claro. La oscura noche se volvía a ceñir en el firmamento, mostrando un espectáculo de puntos luminosos casi diminutos, mostrando a la inmensa luna llena, mostrando la belleza natural que reinaba, por segunda vez mostrándose ante sí.

La brisa de la noche acaricia su cuerpo otra vez, hace danzar sus cabellos, otra vez se encuentra con el kimono ceremonial rojo y blanco, adornado por cintas que bailaban a los compas del viento. El mismo sonido de las hojas al golpear entre sí por la brisa, no había más sonido que ese, la orquesta comandada por el Dios Viento, la Diosa Naturaleza.

– Siempre regreso al mismo lugar –Murmuro con un bufido.

Estaba parada en medio del claro y observaba el arbusto por donde salió Inuyasha y luego Sesshomaru pero esta vez nadie salía y estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Observo su Kimono otra vez y le gusto, ante este pensamiento sonríe con soltura.

– ¡Kagome! –Se escucho del otro lado un grito alegre, ella reconoció la voz y volteo encontrándose con Hakudoshi– Que difícil es esto enserio, pero mira debemos buscar al Inuyasha que te quito el corazón en el bosque para quitarle el corazón y regresártelo –Notifico sonriente, Kagome le mira confundida.

– ¿Al Inuyasha que me lo quito, hay más de uno? –Pregunto con curiosidad– ¿También estará un Sesshomaru?

– Primero y principal no hay más de un Inuyasha pero el que te quito el corazón es un impostor –Informo con calma, luego puso una cómica expresión picara– ¿Qué hacia Sesshomaru en tus sueños? –Ante la pregunta la Miko se sonroja furiosamente.

– Estaba para despertarme, luego de unos días viajando a su lado soñé con él en este mismo lugar –Confeso con el mismo sonrojo.

– En ese caso debe de aparecer con el corazón en cualquier momento –Le dijo con una sonrisa el albino, Kagome le miro totalmente confundida y el amplio su sonrisa– Si mis cálculos son correctos debe estar por aparecer en cualquier momento y yo retirare el sello de tu corazón, le corresponderá a él entregártelo –Le explica con calma, Kagome iba a contestar cuando un estruendo a su espalda le hace voltear.

Frente a ellos dos estaba Inuyasha de ojos rojos sostenido por el cuello por Sesshomaru quien lo miraba furioso.

– Entrégamelo, ya no es tuyo –Le gruñe con furia el TaiYokai, una risa macabra se escucha provenir de los labios del Hanyou.

– ¿Crees que con eso salvaran su alma? Su alma ya está contaminada –Se jacto el que tenía el aspecto de Inuyasha– El amor que me tiene hizo que se pudriera –Dijo ahora mirando sádicamente a la Miko.

– La imagen de Inuyasha en el corazón de Kagome alterada por Naraku, simplemente sorprendente pero Naraku no conto con la presencia de Sesshomaru en este recinto –Dijo Hakudoshi con una sonrisa de lado, miro a Kagome luego– Estamos salvados, Kagome.

Después de dichas estas palabras, Sesshomaru decapito brutalmente a Inuyasha haciendo que la sangre salpicara a los pies de Kagome, ella anonadada le mira. Sesshomaru toma algo entre las ropas de Inuyasha y es cuando le dirige una mirada a Kagome.

Una sonrisa de lado por parte del Yokai fue suficiente para desarmarla, lo observo entregarle una caja pequeña a Hakudoshi y este rompió el candado que lo resguardaba, luego le mostro el contenido a Kagome.

_Allí se encontraba su corazón palpitando vigorosamente._

Hakudoshi se lo dio con la caja a Sesshomaru y este lo tomo entre sus manos, Kagome observaba todo absorta, cuando volvió su vista a Hakudoshi este ya no estaba, miro otra vez a Sesshomaru que aun sonreía de lado. Con una mano del Yokai tomo una de la Miko y la guio hasta su corazón, ambos lo tomaron entre sus manos sin apartar su mirada resplandeciente.

– Te entrego tu corazón –Musito con suavidad el peli plateado– Pero ya no está Inuyasha en el –Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Me alegro –Susurro apenas la Miko– ¿Es tuyo?

– No, pero yo estoy en el –Contesto al tiempo que llevaba las manos de ambos y el corazón al pecho de la Miko y ante el contacto un resplandor los envolvió.

Kagome abrió los ojos con fuerza y se reincorporo rápidamente, al primero que vio fue a Iki que le salto encima apenas la vio y ladro con alegría, ella soltó una alegre carcajada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y leves lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Llevo su vista a Hakudoshi y se lanzo a abrazarlo también, siendo correspondida inmediatamente por el albino.

– Te lo dije, soy irresistible –Bromea el chico mientras la miraba tiernamente, ella le golpea con suavidad y busca por los alrededores a Sesshomaru sin encontrarlo y preocupándose en el acto– Dijo que te vería cuando enfrentaras a Inuyasha y Kikyo.

– Pero... –Dijo dudosa la chica– ¿Por qué se fue así?

– Ya saben cómo son los Yokai, unos miedosos cuando de sentimientos se tratan –Dijo con fastidio e irritación– Pero prepárate que ya amaneció y están cerca, guiare a Kikyo a donde estarás con Inuyasha –Le informo parándose de su lugar, ella le imito aun algo contrariada.

– ¿Y Sesshomaru? –Pregunto otra vez, con preocupación.

– Se que necesitas verlo para aclarar algo, pero llegara a su momento –Trato de calmarla– Recuerda que el dijo que te protegería.

Ante las palabras del albino ella asintió en silencio, se levanto y vio como Hakudoshi desaparecía entre los matorrales.

Camino junto a Iki por largos minutos, entre los árboles y arbustos, respiro profundamente ante la calidez que sentía en su interior, toco su pecho con una mano y cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez. Volvió su mirada al frente y se asombro al encontrar a Sesshomaru frente a ella, a una distancia prudente, el calor en su pecho se intensifico y fue acompañado por un revuelto en su estomago.

Ante las sensaciones cierra los ojos y sonríe complacida.

– Es la hora –Le dice el TaiYokai con suavidad, la miko le mira con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que logra alterarlo un poco– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hizo algo Hakudoshi? –Pregunto ahora con el ceño fruncido, Kagome lo atribuyo a la preocupación y sonríe más ampliamente.

– No exactamente el –Le dice la Miko con misterio y la sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

– ¿Segura que podrás atacar a Inuyasha? –Dice con cierta inquietud el TaiYokai.

– Inuyasha no me importa –Le contesta con serenidad caminando a su lado con calma– Escóndete, están cerca y debo actuar, no podre hacerlo contigo cerca –Le dice con una amplia sonrisa, el se confunde pero asiente lentamente mientras desaparece de su vista, ahora ella mira a Iki que le escucho bufar exasperado, esto la hizo reír– Déjame tranquila –Le acuso con diversión.

Luego de ello su mueca se transformo, coloco su máscara de serenidad y corrió en dirección a donde debía estar Inuyasha seguida de cerca de Iki.

Al llegar al terraplén donde estaba Inuyasha con el grupo ella frunció el ceño con fuerza y su mueca se torno furiosa.

– ¡INUYASHA! –Grito con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos. La expresión de todos se había iluminado al escucharla, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver su expresión.

El mencionado se intento acercar pero le recibió el ataque que Kagome le asesto con una de sus Kodachi. Cuando iba a preguntar, la miko lo volvió a atacar siendo nuevamente esquivado por el Hanyou, un grito de alerta por parte de Miroku le hizo esquivar por poco un ataque de las garras de Iki.

– Morirás, inmundo Hanyou –Le grito llena de ira mientras volvía a atacar, pero se encontró con la espada de Inuyasha deteniendo su ataque.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? –Le interrogo alterado el mencionado, la miko sonríe con suficiencia.

– Acabar con tu existencia –Dijo sencillamente al tiempo que soltaba una de sus Kodachi y señalaba al Hanyou con la mano libre, al momento de realizado este acto el salió despedido varios metros lejos de allí.

Cuando estaba preparada para atacar nuevamente tomando la Kodachi que dejo caer para lanzársela a Inuyasha rodeada de energía purificadora, esquivo con facilidad una flecha.

Al instante llevo su torcida sonrisa a la causante del ataque anterior y se encontró con el cadáver de la Miko.

– Tu alma se termino de podrir, ni para purificar tu alma sirves –Insulto la fría Miko.

– ¡Kikyo detente! –Grito Inuyasha comenzando a levantarse con dificultad.

– Matara a Kagome –Se altero Sango dirigiéndose a Miroku.

– Tu no podrás matarme, eres solo un sucio cadáver –Se jacto la chica con arrogancia ampliando su sádica sonrisa.

Lanzo por fin la Kodachi en dirección a Inuyasha y este no pudo evitarlo, incrustándose esta en su hombro. Ante el ataque, un alarido lleno de dolor inundo el bosque, Kikyo lo observo sorprendida y volvió su mirada a Kagome no noto como el Inu Mononoke que pertenece a Kagome se acercaba velozmente a ella para atacarla.

– ¡Kikyo! –Advirtió Miroku.

No fue de mucha ayuda, porque el perro logro morder un brazo de la Miko antes de que esta se alejara y quedara más cerca de donde Inuyasha luchaba por arrancarse la Kodachi sin éxito alguno.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Vamos, no tengan miedo –Se burlo Kagome ampliando su sonrisa– Por cierto Kikyo, debes tratar esa mordida parece leve pero dentro de poco será sumamente acida –Mintió la chica con falsa pena para luego soltar una carcajada aguda.

– ¿Señorita Kagome, que hace? –Pregunto Miroku confundido, ella le envió una mirada fulminante.

– ¿No lo ves? Acabo con su miseria y en el proceso logro mi venganza –Respondió con fingida inocencia.

– Me alegra escuchar eso –Se escucho la voz que todos conocían a la perfección– Señorita Kagome, espero que mi regalo sea gratificante para usted.

– Lo fue Naraku, ahora míralos sufriendo justo como yo sufría –Recrimino con una mirada de odio– Luego de acabar con Inuyasha, Kikyo será por completo tuya –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Naraku se encontraba cerca de Kagome, lo suficientemente lejos para que el campo de fuerza que Iki había formado a su alrededor no le afectara.

– Kagome, pensamos que estabas bien con Sesshomaru –Le dijo Sango con tristeza, aunque la mirada fulminante de ella le hizo callar al instante.

– No se puede confiar en un maldito Taisho, todos son una basura –Respondió con odio.

– Querida Kagome, si me permites puedo concederte el honor de acabar con Kikyo –Le propuso el Hanyou con voz galante– Deberías agradecerme, te abrí nuevas puertas –Iki al momento retiro el campo de energía y se coloca mirando a Inuyasha en posición de ataque.

– ¿Qué deseas a cambio? Toma las perlas –Le interrogo la Miko con mirada altanera mientras le lanzaba los fragmentos,

Naraku atajo los fragmentos en el aire y los agrego a su perla, Naraku le levantaba el mentón con delicadeza para que lo mirara, Inuyasha veía todo con asombro.

– Kagome no caigas en su trampa –Grito el Hanyou al tiempo que lograba quitarse la Kodachi– Detente, yo te protegeré –Volvió a gritar mientras iba hacia Kagome pero es atacado por Iki que le impide acercarse.

– Quédate conmigo, es todo lo que pido –Le susurro mientras se colocaba a centímetros del rostro de la chica que no se había alterado en ningún momento.

– ¿Por ser la reencarnación de Kikyo? –Interrogo altanera con una ceja alzada y mirada seductora, Naraku sonríe seductor.

– Por ser la Miko perfecta –Susurro al tiempo que estampaba sus labios contra los de la chica.

– ¡KAGOME! –Grito el Hanyou cayendo al piso anonadado ante la imagen.

Naraku profundizo inmediatamente el beso, ella le correspondió con pasión al tiempo que llevaba su mano libre al pecho de él y este le rodeaba la cintura con una mano y con la otra se aferraba al cuello de la chica buscando mas contacto.

De un momento a otro Naraku aparta sus labios de los de ella mirándola abrumado, ella sonreía de lado y le miraba con malicia. Naraku observo su pecho y pudo ver el filo de la punta de la Kodachi en su pecho al ser encajada desde la espalda, la Miko le rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello de manera seductora y se acerco a su oído.

– Es hora de ser purificado –Le susurro al tiempo que comenzaba a despedir su energía purificadora– ¡Uh! Veo que tienes acá tu corazón –Se burla con malicia.

– ¡NO! –Grito desgarradoramente el Hanyou desintegrándose entre los brazos de la Miko.

Kagome se aparto de él tambaleándose mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su pecho y miraba fijamente como Naraku desaparecía frente a sí.

– No puedo creer que fuera tan sencillo –Murmuro con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al tiempo que se desplomaba hacia el piso.

Antes de tocar el suelo es sujetada suavemente por Sesshomaru quien la carga en brazos al verla debilitada. Sus miradas se encuentran y ella le toma con delicadeza la mejilla del TaiYokai mientras le sonreía suplicante.

– Discúlpame, debía hacerlo –Susurro la Miko mientras se desmayaba entre los brazos del Yokai, dejo caer su mano derecha y de ella salió la perla de Shikon totalmente purificada rodando.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando acá?! –Exigió Inuyasha, viendo como Iki se colocaba tranquilamente otra vez junto a Kagome.

– Eso es fácil de explicar –Dijo Hakudoshi desde la lejanía en la rama de un árbol, todos le miraron asombras excepto Kikyo– Luego les digo como es que estoy vivo, bueno... –Salto y tomo la perla, Sesshomaru le miro por de reojo aun con Kagome entre sus brazos– Kagome monto un escenario muy suculento para que Naraku se apareciera y poder matarlo –Explico con sencillez mientras jugaba con la perla totalmente purificada.

– Eso quiere decir que la Señorita Kagome no fue sometida a la maldad –Afirmo Miroku pensativo, Sango se acerco a su amiga con duda.

– Ya termina de acercarte que Sesshomaru no muerde –Bromeo el albino, ganándose una mirada fulminante del mencionado– Eso no me cuenta a mí, se que si no fuera por Kagome ya estaría más que muerto –Se lamenta soltando un suspiro.

– Esto es sumamente confuso –Murmuro la exterminadora sin dar un paso más.

– Mi sugerencia es que busquen comida, muero de hambre, mientras comemos algo yo les contare –Dice el albino mientras les sonreía ampliamente sin dejar su arrogancia de lado pero se voltea hacia Sesshomaru cuando este se alejaba del lugar con Kagome en brazos– ¡Espera! –Llamo el albino alcanzándolo y colocando la perla entre las manos de Kagome– Es de ella a fin de cuentas –Dijo mientras sonreía con superioridad– No hagas nada que yo no haría –Le grita cuando se encontraba ya lejos de los presentes.

– ¿Por qué Sesshomaru se la está llevando? –Exclama Inuyasha parándose y sosteniendo su hombro con fuerza.

– No vayas a empezar mucho tengo con tener que explicarte algo no tan obvio como para tener que hacerlo con algo más que obvio –Bufo fastidiado el albino.

– ¿La llevara ante la Señora Irasue? –Interrogo confusa la exterminadora, Hakudoshi la mira con una maliciosa sonrisa.

– Que inocentes son ustedes –Se burla el albino obteniendo un coscorrón por parte de Miroku– ¡Oye! –Lloriqueo el albino.

– Habla o no abra comida para ti –Dice el monje con calma.

– Sesshomaru protegerá a Kagome aun con su vida y ella es capaz de dar la suya para que nada le pase a él ¿Mas claro? –Dice el chico con fastidio, Inuyasha inmediatamente frunce el ceño.

– Eso es imposible, ella me ama a mí –Afirma el Hanyou bajo la mirada fría de Kikyo. Esta cierra los ojos con pesar y comienza a caminar alejándose del grupo, ya llegaría el momento de enterarse que sucedió allí– ¡Kikyo! –Llama el Hanyou, ella le dedica una fulminante y gélida mirada.

– Moriré en paz luego de darme cuenta de que no vale la pena amargarse e ir al infierno mientras seas así de egoísta e inmaduro –Le musita con frialdad, Hakudoshi sonríe ampliamente.

– Kikyo, luego te alcanzare –Le indica el albino, ella calla unos momentos pero luego asiente levemente antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos, Inuyasha ante la sorpresa de todos se va por donde habían desaparecido Sesshomaru con Iki y Kagome– Ese perro es un imbécil –Bufa entre gruñidos, los restantes solo asienten– No les extrañe que Inuyasha sea sellado nuevamente por otros miles de años.

.

– Kagome –Llamo con suavidad, ella levemente abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada ambarina de Sesshomaru sobre ella, aun entre sus brazos– Te llevare a tu época –Le informa con serenidad, ella niega mientras se aferra con más fuerza al kimono de Sesshomaru.

– Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo –Le susurra con lentitud por el cansancio, antes de poder contestar un resplandor que se escapaba de entre las palmas de la miko le llamo la atención– ¿Deseas estar conmigo? –Pregunto mirando al Yokai ignorando el resplandor.

– Si –Musito con lentitud, el resplandor se intensifico rodeando a los dos y apartando a Iki de ellos.

Al lado de Iki apareció Inuyasha observando el resplandor con dificultad vio a Sesshomaru y a Kagome dentro, mirándose fijamente. Iki dirigió su mirada al Hanyou y con la cabeza lo empujo levemente llamando su atención.

– La perla los unirá ¿Verdad? –Dijo al perro, aun sabiendo que este no le contestaría.

.

– Protégeme –Le susurro en suave gemido al oído.

– Nunca lo dudes –Le contesta entre jadeos con el mismo tono.

.

Un resplandeciente sol se postraba en lo alto del cielo azul, un día sumamente hermoso, la tranquilidad era algo cotidiano en la aldea que era custodiada por un solitario Hanyou, un monje y una exterminadora, una aldea sumamente prospera. En la aldea de la anciana Kaede no volvieron a saber de Kagome por lo que fueron unos largos años, lo único que sabían era que ella estaba bien donde sea que estuviera.

Recibían visitas esporádicas de la aun cadáver de Kikyo siempre en compañía del albino Yokai que les hablaba con una amplia sonrisa y gustaba hacer exasperar a Inuyasha.

– No entiendo como lo soportas, Kikyo –Le dijo el Hanyou sentándose a su lado para mirar como el resplandeciente sol se escondía en la lejanía.

– Me quedare en la aldea –Le dijo con aparente serenidad, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada significativa y sonríe con alegría volviendo su vista al horizonte.

– Es una excelente noticia –Le contesta– Pero no me digas que Hakudoshi también se queda –Se quejo el Hanyou con fastidio, haciendo reír por lo bajo a la Miko.

– El se irá con Irasue, en nuestra última visita se lo pidió.

– Así que visitan a Irasue –Murmuro por lo bajo– ¿Cómo está Kagome? –Pregunto con naturalidad.

– Ella no vive con Irasue –Le informo con pose tensa, Inuyasha le toma de la mano y atrae la mirada de Kikyo mientras él seguía mirando el horizonte.

– Ya no hay duda ni inmadurez –Es todo lo que dice antes de mirarla seriamente, ella sonríe con sinceridad.

– Iki ya puede hablar, eso alegro mas a Kagome de lo que ya de por si esta en todo momento –Comenzó a contarle más calmada– Están viviendo con Iki y Jaken en una mansión no tan lejana de la de Irasue que vive con Rin, en casa de Kagome es donde están resguardando a la perla ella, Iki y Sesshomaru, muchos lugareños van a rezar pues lo toman como un templo –Dice con diversión– Sesshomaru no logra espantarlos.

– Debe estar histérico con tantos humanos a su alrededor –Ríe por lo bajo Inuyasha imaginando la cara de Sesshomaru.

– No le fastidia tanto los humanos, sino que no puede pasar tiempo con Kagome por las visitas al templo, Irasue dijo que Iki no deja de burlarse de su hijo por ello –Le comenta Kikyo con la misma gracia– Irasue está muy orgullosa de ellos, de lo que son ahora, de sus logros.

– Aun no se qué fue lo que les concedió la perla –Dice Inuyasha con calma.

– Kagome envejecerá al mismo paso que Sesshomaru, fue un deseo puro de ambos por lo que la perla no se destruyo –Le explica con calma– Tienen una eternidad por delante.

– Han pasado años ¿No han tenido cachorros? –Pregunta con intriga el Hanyou un poco extrañado.

– Es algo que tiene al punto de histeria a Irasue pero pronto le darán buenas noticias –Dijo con cierto misterio la Miko, Inuyasha le miro seriamente y enarco una ceja.

– ¿Tu visitas a Kagome? –Dice con tono lleno de burla y una sonrisa, Kikyo le golpea el hombro levemente con una mueca de falso enojo.

– Ella me invita muy seguido junto a Hakudoshi, y vamos cuando Rin va para allá –Le contesta mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver Rin? –Pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

– ¿No lo sabes? Hakudoshi está enamorado de Rin –Le dice con sencillez– El se encarga personalmente de llevar a Rin donde sea que desee ir, pero ella solo va a visitar a Sesshomaru así que... –Hizo un ademan para restarle importancia.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?

– Hace unas semanas, fue cuando me dijeron lo que alegrara a Irasue, el encargado de notificarle es Hakudoshi –Contesta con una sonrisa– No desean estar allí cuando se entere la Yokai, puede que mate a Kagome de la fuerza que aplicara en su abrazo.

– No me imagino a Sesshomaru como padre –Dice Inuyasha con una mueca graciosa.

– Creo que será un excelente padre –Dice Kikyo con sentimiento en su mirada, Inuyasha vuelve a tomarle de la mano y hace que lo mire.

– Tu serias una excelente madre –Le susurra con suavidad, ella le mira un momento y sonríe con amor en su mirada.

– No cantes victoria tan fácil, Inuyasha –Le grita a lo lejos Hakudoshi con la lengua afuera, Inuyasha voltea para fulminarlo con la mirada y solo encuentra a todos observándolos con una sonrisa, ambos se levantan y se acercan.

– Procura que Sesshomaru no te mate cuando quieras coquetearle a Rin –Le dice a broma Kikyo, el albino logra adoptar color en sus mejillas al sonrojarse y evita la mirada de la miko.

– Eso está controlado, Kagome es una perfecta cómplice –Musita tratando de ignorar su sonrojo y colocando pose llena de seguridad.

– Eres todo un pedófilo, como osas atacar a la pequeña Rin –Se burla Inuyasha con una maliciosa sonrisa.

– Ella ya tiene 15 años y es toda una mujer –Se defiende el muchacho que no había cambiado su joven apariencia– Y yo estoy dispuesto a esperarla –Dijo lo ultimo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza reflejada en su sonrojo con seguridad.

– ¡Wao! Alguien que si es maduro –Acusa Sango mirando a Inuyasha y a Miroku que estaban uno al lado del otro, estos al notarlo se quejaron.

– No lo pueden negar –Apoyo con calma Kikyo, Hakudoshi a esto les saca la lengua.

– Me voy, ya perdí mucho tiempo en la aldea –Informa Hakudoshi.

– Vaya con su princesa –Se burla la Miko recibiendo una mala mirada del albino.

– Claro, como ya andas con tu Inuyasha –Se burla mientras corría lejos de Kikyo antes de que esta lo atacara con una flecha– Pero es que no soportan juegos.

.

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por la luz del atardecer que se colaban por el espacio que dejaban las puertas corredizas abiertas. En medio de la habitación un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar, vistiendo una yukata sencilla de color azul marino tenía entre sus brazos con la espalda de pegada a su pecho a una mujer de cabellos y ojos negros que vestía una sencilla yukata blanca.

Él tenía una mano acariciando su vientre y la otra sosteniendo su peso, ella tenía una mano sobre la del hombre y la otra alzada hacia el rostro de él.

– Te amo –Susurro con voz ronca el hombre al oído de la chica, ella volteo a mirarla totalmente anonadada.

Una sonrisa se extendió a lo largo del rostro de la mujer mientras volteaba todo su cuerpo, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas de frente al peli plateado mientras le tomaba del rostro con sus delicadas manos para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

– Por fin lo dices –Bromea totalmente enternecida mientras cerraba los ojos dejando salir una pequeña lágrima que él se apura en secar con su dedo índice.

–Kagome –Le susurra levemente mientras corta la distancia que separa sus labios en un dulce beso, sus manos van a la nuca de la chica para profundizar y saborear más de la delicia de su mujer.

– Te amo, Sesshomaru –Le susurra contra los labios del ambarino– Tu encontraste mi perdido corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Termine... Y llore solo por terminarlo, es un orgullo para mí terminar un fic.

Espero que les guste... Espero también no decepcionarlos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en este fic, también a todos aquellos que simplemente lo leyeron...

Los quiere, Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
